


This Love of Mine

by MisRedLotus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Sex, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisRedLotus/pseuds/MisRedLotus
Summary: Conflict, violence, love and sex. Along with a haunting past to follow.Enjoy.(Follows Canon...sort of.)





	1. November 15th, 2036 - 11:56pm

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took a damn while ;3; Sorry about that! I will be posting the chapters after I've read them over again (for like the 20th time...) Please Enjoy!!
> 
> Also here is the english to the Aria that is in the first chapter, not sure if it's proper English translation but, it'll have to do. 
> 
> (Walter Maldè… name of the man I love,  
> be thou engraved upon my lovesick heart!)
> 
> (Beloved name, the first to move  
> the pulse of love within my heart,  
> thou shalt remind me ever  
> of the delights of love!)
> 
> (In my thoughts, my desire  
> will ever fly to thee,  
> and my last breath of life  
> shall be, beloved name, of thee.)

**_“Gualtier Maldè...nome di lui sì amato_ **

**_Ti scolpisci nel core innamorato!”_ **

_The sound of music ran through the house that night, that night she had returned from hanging out with Hank. Dereck has always had such appreciation for Opera. He was stood by the window staring out into the backyard from the kitchen window when she came through the front door, “Dereck?” She placed down her jacket and made her way to the kitchen. He turned his head to look behind him as he saw her approach._

_“Where were you?”_

_“Had a few drinks with Hank…” she came over to him, the music seeming really loud in her ears._

****

**_“Caro nome che il mio cor_ **

**_festi primo palpitar,_ **

**_le delizie dell'amor_ **

**_mi dêi sempre rammentar!”_ **

_It didn’t take long for the force of his hand to smack hard against her face, suddenly regretting her decision to come home, “what the—fuck—“ she breathed out, trying to find her footing, “do I need to get your programming checked? Since when do you find it okay to hit me?”_

_But he didn’t say anything to her, he only grabbed onto her and threw her onto the ground, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck, “since you decided that I’m no longer someone you love—“ his grip loosened, “but you need some reminding—“_

_The pain came into her sides and into her stomach, wishing that fucking music would turn off, “Dereck— that’s not true—“ she whimpered out before his foot hit hard into her back and curled into a ball, trying to take the hits as they came._

****

_**“Col pensier il mio desir**_  
  
_**A te sempre volerà,**_  
  
_**E fin l'ultimo mio sospir,**_  
  
_**Caro nome, tuo sarà.”**_

_The pain stopped after sometime, though she wasn’t sure when. He picked her up off the floor and held her in his arms, “I’m heading to bed…I’ll see you in a bit.” After he sat her down on the couch and went upstairs, she hurried over and grabbed her jacket before running out the front door, getting as far away as she could. The cell fumbled in her hands as she tried to dial, before waiting as a voice picked up on the other end._

_"Anderson here--"_

_“Hank? Are you home?”_

_“Just got in…”_

_“Alright well...meet me at Jimmy’s”_

_She could hear the sound of some keys jingling before he spoke, “Heading out.”_


	2. November 5th, 2038 - 11:20pm

“Oi, Agent Quinn!” The sound of Bens voice echoed over the office. She was surprised to see him, considering everyone else had gone home.

“Very busy here, Ben. What is it you need?”

"Working the midnight oil, are we?" He walked over to her desk.

"Well hey, these papers aren't going to file themselves, now are they? Seriously Ben, what is it you need?" 

“Interested in helping with a homicide case?”

Ria looked up from the papers and stood up from her desk, feeling some excitement as she placed her hand onto her chest, “Really, do you...do you think I’m ready?”

“Look if you’re not ready—“

She laughed and grabbed a few things from her desk, “Aaah--I’m just fucking with ya. Where are we going?”

Ben rolled his eyes, “You’re almost as bad as Hank, stop hanging out with him.”

She followed Ben through the building, “Wait...are you only asking me cause Hank is—“

“He’s buggered off to a bar. Dunno which one--Anyways Quinn, hope you’re ready, cause I’m not gonna lie, I heard it’s pretty gross.”

“Yay...” she cringed at the thought; she had been working here for a few years, but never had seen a body before. Then again, this is the first time they had ever asked her to help with a homicide case.

 

    The crime scene was in a rural part of town, most of the houses looked like shit, but this house, screamed something different. Ria walked past the police line and headed into the house. A horrid smell invaded her senses making her stomach churn, “Goddamn---that’s disgusting.”

“Go ahead Agent—Maybe open up some windows while you’re at it--“ Ben stopped for a moment before heading back outside, “evening, Hank.”

“Guess he came along after all.” She whispered to herself and listened to their conversation.

“We were starting to think you weren’t gonna show...”

“Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole found me.”

She poked her head out the door as Hank headed towards the house, “well, well, glad you could make it.”

He stopped in his tracks, “Wait a minute--What the hell is she doing here!”

“Oh that—“ Ben pointed at Ria and then at Hank, “You weren’t answering. She wanted help. Therefore she gets to help.”

“Oh Hank, this is gonna be so much fun—“ her eyes looked past Hank and to the guy that stood behind him,  brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a jacket that displayed his model number and name, “who’s the guy?”

“My name is Connor, I was an android sent by CyberLife to assist—“

“Yeah, yeah. Already heard the story. Stop talking to it, Quinn.”

“Uh huh,” She mumbled to herself and headed back into the house.

“So what’s the story then?”

“We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn’t paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he’d drop by, see what was going on...that’s when he found the body.” Ria cringed at the site, along with the smell...she wasn’t sure how long she’d last.

“Jesus the smell...” Hank covered his nose as he entered the house.

“Was worst before we opened the windows.”

Hank looked over at Ria, seeing how sick she looked, “if you can’t handle it then get out, Quinn.”

“Oh fuck off, Hank.” She looked over at him and he smirked.

“The victim’s name’s Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault...According to the neighbours, he was kind of a loner...Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him.”

“Uh, state he’s in...Wasn’t worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night...Could’ve waited till morning.”

“I’d say he’s been there for a good three weeks. We’ll know more when the coroner gets here.” 

“Aw muffin,” Hank looked over at her, “didn’t want to leave your glass of whiskey at the bar?”

“Your attitude has been getting real bad lately.” He snapped back.

She winked at him, “that’s your fault. Stop inviting me out for drinks.”

“ENOUGH!” Ben bellowed out at the both of them.

She rolled her eyes and walked away from Hank to go and look at the evidence around the house. Connor made his way through and watched closely, his eyes moving around the scene before they met hers.

“Agent Quinn, what do you make of all this?”

“Didn’t think you’d be interested in my opinion…” She walked around the kitchen, looking at the evidence, “Looks to me like our victim got a little “pissy” with his android...”

Connor nodded his head, “Hmm, well the evidence seems to match up with that theory.”

“Of course it does,” She walked over to Connor, “there have been hundreds of cases of people damaging or destroying their androids…it’s cruel.” and sighed, “you can’t murder anyone without going to jail. But you can damage property and get a light slap on the wrist.”

“Interesting.”

“There are laws in place for humans. We have judges, trials, convictions...But, you destroy an android and you pay a fine.” He stared at her intently, “tell me, how is that fair?”

He looked away from her as if to try and work through his thoughts, “I’m not sure---how to answer that Agent Quinn.”

She chuckled and walked away from the kitchen, “We are harsh on androids when we created the damn things. So, these deviants...maybe they’re just trying to live their lives. And we are the ones in their way?”

“They don’t have lives, Agent Quinn—“ she stopped and turned to look at him, “they’re machines. Something is wrong with their programming.”

His words may have rang true on some level, but she didn’t agree and was starting to not like him, “It was nice to meet you, Connor.” She reached out her hand as he grabbed onto hers and shook it. She walked back into the living room and over to Hank, placing her hand on his shoulder, “I’m heading out. Seems like an open and shut case to me. But I’ll let you make that decision,” and headed towards the front door.

“Where the hell are you going, Quinn!”

“I’ll be at Jimmy’s if you need me. Had enough of this bullshit to last me a life time...” and mumbled the last part as she walked away from the house and left the crime scene.

Connor finished analyzing the evidence and walked back over to Hank, “Is Agent Quinn okay?”

Hank looked at him weirdly, “you know, sometimes it’s better not to ask questions.”

“I detected some distress in her while she was investigating the kitchen—“

“I’m gonna stop you right there. Do me a favour and don’t get involved with her,” He seemed to be taken back at what Hank said, “She’s been through enough.”

Connor nodded his head, trying to get back on track, “I do believe I’ve gathered enough information in order to explain what happened here.”

“Let’s hear it.” Hank gestured, following Connor into the kitchen.

 

Ria walked into Jimmy’s bar and sat down, “screwdriver please, no ice.”

“Haven’t seen you in a while.” Jimmy said.

“Yeah well,” she felt uneasy, “that changed tonight.” He slid the drink over to her as she took a huge swig, the taste of orange juice and vodka invaded her senses. Staring down at the drink, the memories of her past ran through her head.


	3. November 10th 2036 - 11:50pm

_“Hank!” She pulled away his drink, after he had grabbed her phone and shoved it into his pocket, “give it back!”_

_“Give me back my drink—“_

_“Phone first, asshole.”_

_He rolled his eyes, “fine—“ and placed her phone back in her hand, “waiting for a text from your plastic toy?”_

_She handed back his drink after taking a sip, “He’s got a name—and no. He’s been acting weird lately though…” she looked down at her watch, “I better get back.” As she went to leave, Hank followed behind._

_“Not that I wanna go, but unfortunately need to get back home—“_

_“Sumo?” She asked._

_“No, beer.”_

_She giggled at his response, of course he’d say something like that. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hank.” And as she went to get into the taxi, she tripped and almost fell, but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, “God you’re so fucking clumsy—“_

_“I’m sorry…” her cheeks were burning and red as he held her there, not letting go. He felt so warm against her, her heart pounding fast as she turned her head, “Hank—“ his face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath against her skin, almost tickling it. A temptation lingered within her, how she could easily brush her lips against his and a part of her wanted too. His eyes watched hers closely, pulling her a little closer to him._

_“Really wish you’d come home with me—“ he nuzzled his face into her neck, the friction of his bread against her skin causing all sorts of pleasure, “what good is he?”_

_“Hank…I—“ she didn’t know what else to do, except turn around to face him and his drunken gaze before she pressed her lips against his softly. Lingering for a few seconds before she pulled away and ran into the taxi, shielding him from the tears that slid down her cheeks, “Fuck!” She yelled out into the taxi, “god fucking damnit…”_

_And when she reached home and went into the house, she looked over to the kitchen, where Dereck was. He stood staring out the kitchen window as the water ran in the sink, almost flooding onto the floor. She threw off her jacket and ran over to turn off the water, “Dereck!” she raised her voice, “are--are you okay?”for a moment she thought something was wrong with his programming and it had been a while since she had taken him in for an annual check up. Her hand reached out and touched his arm, “you’re---scaring me.”_

_It took a few minutes, but then his head turned to face hers, “I am sorry, Ria. I do not know what happened there. It was not my intention to scare you.” He smiled, “Welcome home, I’ve missed you.”_

_She smiled softly, “it’s okay. I was worried about you—“_

_He reached his hand out and touched her face, “Your breathing is elevated and your heart rate is up. Is everything okay?”_

_“It’s been a long night…” she touched his hands, “Forget the dishes and come to bed—“ her eyes trailed up to his._


	4. Chapter 4

 “Quinn—“ Hank’s voice interrupted her thoughts as she turned to look at him.

“Well that was quick.” The booze was hitting her hard and was now thinking she should have eaten,“Don’t you need to be, I dunno...doing your job?”

He sat down beside her as Jimmy placed down a drink for him, “whatever...Connor was on the right track, unfortunately he missed something—“ he took a swig of his drink.

“And don’t call me Quinn, you know better than that,” she took another swig, of her drink, “another one, please.”

He looked at her, “haven’t seen you down something like that in a while--“

“What scared I’ll out drink you?” she felt bad for a moment and knew he was just seeing if she was okay, “ sorry—“

He waved his hand, “you left in a hurry, wasn’t sure if...”

“I’m fine, Hank.” No, she wasn’t and grabbed the last drink, chugging it back, “I’m going home—“

Hank shot his drink back and followed her out, “you’re thinking about him...aren’t you?”

It began to pour down outside as they both stood out in the rain, she threw her hands up into the air, “and what if I am, Hank?” she turned to face him, “why the fuck does it matter to you? I am grateful that you were there and I owe you more than you’ll ever fucking know—“

He walked over to her as she looked up at him, through the rain he couldn’t tell if she was crying or not. But after a few minutes of her staring at him, she reached out, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his jacket.

“Goddamn it—“ he sighed, “let’s get you home.”

It wasn’t a long walk back to her place, but the rain had soaked the both of them to the bone. They hurried inside her house and felt some warmth before she wandered over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Hank looked at her, “are you sure you want to keep—“

She twisted the cap off and threw it to the floor, “really Hank? Hello pot, I’m the kettle.” And rolled her eyes as she took a huge swig. She held out the bottle to Hank and for a few seconds he stared at it, but then came over and grabbed it.Walking away from him she began to take off her jacket and top, not caring if he saw or not. She threw the wet clothes into her laundry room and walked around in her bra and underwear, He looked over at her and saw the scarring on her back. She stopped feeling his gaze and turned to face him, “Yeah...it—it didn’t heal all that well.” And chuckled for a moment, “just a constant reminder I guess—“

“That doesn’t matter now...” he took a drink.

Grabbing the bottle from him, she took another swig, “yeah, I guess you’re right.” She turned her back to him, “do you mind?” Motioning to her bra, “I can never get the damn thing off—“

“And you think I can?”

She laughed at his comment and stood there as his hands tried to work the clasp on her bra. Though mostly, his eyes were looking at her scars, his memory flashing back to when he found her.

“Hank?” she whispered, “it’s okay, I mean not all men can do it, not even an android—“ at that moment she felt the tightness leave from around her chest and turnedto look behind her, “thanks” she smiled softly but felt his fingers touching her back, along the scars.

“If I was here sooner—“

“No—“ she closed her eyes, “I don’t think it would have mattered, what happened---happened. It was my fault.” She sighed and turned around to face him, “I’m getting too old for this shit—“

“Fuck off.” He scoffed, “you’re only 32.”

“Oh that’s right. You’re the old fuck here.” She winked playfully.

He placed the bottle of vodka down and headed to the front door, “Okay, I’m leaving—“

“Aw, Hank---wait!” she turned her head, as he stood by the front door, waiting for her to speak, “do you—“ her mind was swimming, trying to figure out her words, “do you— care about me?”

He stood there at the front door looking at her, how vulnerable she looked and his mind filled with thoughts, “of course I fucking care. Think I’d put up with your shit if I didn’t?”

She walked over to him and pushed him against the door, finally letting her bra fall to the floor, exposing her chest, “then stay here...tonight.” Her hand reached past him, locking the door.

“I don’t know, Ria—“

“I’m drunk, you’re drunk. I need you---“ her eyes wandered to his as she breathed lightly, “I need to feel—“ he groaned as she pressed against him, “—human.”She said as she slid of his jacket and threw it to the side.

He slowly moved his hands, seeming hesitant, “I—I haven’t done this in a while—“

She smiled and reached her hands up to cup his face, “its okay.” Pulling away she grabbed onto his hand and took him upstairs into the bedroom.

She grabbed onto his shirt and began to unbutton it slowly, “don’t worry. You’re still gonna be an asshole in the morning.” She smiled, grabbing onto his belt to unbuckle it. His hands finally moved to cup her face and pulled her close, her lips just shy of his, “fuck me.” She whipped his belt off and threw it to the side. Eagerly his lips crashed against hers, causing them both to moan. It had been a long time for him and he felt nervous. As she slipped off her underwear, Ria began to back up, unaware of where the bed was, that was until she tripped and fell backwards onto it, “Fuck—“ she giggled for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed.

Hank looked down at her, before he slid off his jeans and boxers, kicking them away as he crawled onto the bed and between her legs. His eyes took in every inch of her skin as his fingers slidup and down her wet folds. Her moans driving him wild as he pushed a finger inside and then another, fucking her hard, “you like that—“ he whispered against her ear. Hank had always liked Ria, but was thrown off by her age. And it didn’t matter to her as she would always flirt with him...and it made him feel fucking amazing.

“Y—yes—“ she arched her hips, feeling his fingers against her, “Please—Hank—“

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me—I—“

It didn’t take long for her to reach her first orgasm, before he slid between her legs. His skin felt hot against hers as he grabbed onto her hips and pulled her hard against him.

Her cheeks were red and warm when she cupped his face, feeling his cock pressing against her. For a moment he didn’t move, “Hank--?“ but was cut off by the feel of him pushing inside of her. She yanked his face down and kissed him deeply as he thrust inside of her. How sensitive she was beneath him, her cunt warm and tight around him. Wasn’t sure he’d be lasting long with the booze in his system. Her moans and cries were muffled by his kiss, he pulled his lips away from hers and moved his hand up to the back of her head.

“Fuck—“ he hissed out, and bent down to kiss and bite at her neck, his cock sawing in and out of her, harder and faster.

“Oh—god---“ she cried out, pleasure shuddering through her body. He thrust into her a few more times. But the feeling of her pulsing around his cock had pushed him over the edge. He held onto her tightly as he came, stilling as he cock twitched and spurts of hot cum filled her.

She felt high off the pleasure and the feeling of him against her. She loved it. Her lips found his again, kissing him softly, “And you were worried—“ smiling playfully against his lips.

“Fuck off—“ He kissed her one last time and then laid down beside her. She moved over beside him and laid on his chest, her fingers playing with his grey chest hairs.

“Good night, asshole.”


	5. The Morning Fucking After

 When the morning came, Hank woke up with a splitting headache and sat up slowly, rubbing his head, “Goddamn it—“ he stopped and looked around, realizing this wasn’t his room . Panic rose over him for a moment, wondering where the fuck he was, until he looked beside him and saw Ria naked beside him.

“Well good morning to you too.” she smiled and turned to look at him, but saw shock, “what?”

“Did we—“

“Well that’s a dumbass question, Hank. What do you think?” her eyes travelled down his naked body, “judging by the lack of clothes—“ He went to move off the bed, when her hand reached out and grabbed onto him, “calm down...” she almost felt hurt at him wanting to leave so fast.

“Calm down—Jesus. Ria—I—we—“

“No need to be a prick, Hank!” She stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door before turning on the shower. He said enough and it was enough for her to leave him be. Though she didn’t think he’d act like this. Stepping into the shower, she gasped at the hot water against her skin. The water felt nice and she moved her head under the streaming water. Her eyes shutting tightly, feeling upset. Hank was her friend, he was someone she trusted. If she had known... she pressed her hands into her eyes, she didn’t want to cry, not until she knew he was gone. Maybe...this was a mistake. The running water clouded her sound, and when the coolness of Hank’s hand touched her back, she jumped, almost slipping in the shower.

“Fuck, Hank!” she yelled mostly out of sadness and turned to face him in the shower.

“I’m—“ he didn’t know how to say it, “look I’m—“

“It’s okay.” She smiled softly, “I guess I didn’t think you’d act like that. Don’t you remember anything from last night?”

“A little—“

 

_(“Fuck me.”—_

_“Fuck—“ he hissed out, and bent down to kiss and bite at her neck--_

_“Oh—god---“ she cried out--)_

 

Her cheeks went red and looked down, “well you remember enough—“ she winked and handed over a bottle of shampoo to him, “well...might as well get you cleaned up—“

He grabbed the bottle from her and pulled her close. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan; as he squeezed some of the liquid into his hand and lathered it up in her hair. It felt nice and closed her eyes, “Were you worried?”

“Hmm?” he looked down at her.

“We’ve known each other for a long time. I feel like maybe you were worried about what this might do to our friendship.”

His fingers ran through her hair, “I don’t know. Maybe.”

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, “you saved my life—“ her breathing was shaky, “I—won’t ever forget that. I enjoy your company, you piss me off sometimes but...I don’t know what I would do without you.” She looked up at him.

Hank cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his and when she moaned...he moved her against the shower wall and lifted her left leg up.

“—Hank,” she whimpered out feeling him against her and gasped as his cock pushed inside of her. He couldn’t leave her...not yet. Not when he wanted her and needed to feel her...but this time, to remember it. He fucked her hard against the wall as the hot water poured down his back.

“Ria—“

 

That afternoon, Hank headed into work, while Ria stayed home for the day. She went onto her laptop and began to research some of the files that she had been assigned. The computer screen stung her eyes and her head felt woozy from the night before. But she didn’t feel good and turned her head to look over at the kitchen as a pang of pain etched into her memory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I post, the more nervous I get e_e

**_November 20 th 2036, 9:59pm_ **

 

_“Get off me!” she screamed out trying to kick Dereck away. The pain of a knife cut into her back. Why was this happening, why—_

_“It’ll all be over soon—“_

_Another cut..._

_And then another..._

_She began to claw her way to the front door, “help—“ she whimpered out losing her strength. Her front door smashed open as Hank fell into the house._

_“Ria!”_

_“Hank—“ her voice was barely a whisper, the pain in her back so great, that staying awake seemed impossible. A few gunshots sounded off, before everything went silent. Hank ran over to her, picking her up slowly._

_“Jesus—you’ll be okay...”_

_She screamed as he went to pick her up, her body shook, “Is he..dead?”_

_He took a moment to speak, “yeah...he’s dead.” He touched the side of her face as she closed her eyes._

 

*****

 

Her fingers tapped against the desk as she stared over at the kitchen and was wondering if maybe she should have said something to Hank...

It happened the first time that Hank had invited her out for drinks and had come home to find that her front door had been unlocked. There was only one other person that could have had the key to get in.

“Dereck...” she whispered out and felt sick to her stomach. A pain burning in her back, what if Hank had lied that night? Was Dereck still out there, watching and waiting so that he could come back and—she looked at her laptop, if she wanted access to the files for that night, she’d need to get to the station...and on Hank’s computer. Running upstairs, she changed into some proper clothing before heading out the door and to the station.

*****

Connor sat quietly beside Hank as they drove towards the motel, after getting a lead on the AX400. He looked over at Hank, “Lieutenant, can I ask you something?”

“If you must...”

“I was going through the cases involving Deviants and I came across one that had involved Agent Quinn.”

Hank kept his eyes on the road, “Yeah--and what of it?”

“You stated in your report that you shot the android and that it was destroyed. However there was no body recovered at the scene for evidence.”

“And what the fuck is your point?”

“My point Lieutenant is that if there is a Deviant out there that wants to harm Agent Quinn, then maybe it is best if she has someone watching over her.”

“She’s fine and has been fine for the past 2 years since it happened—“

“Has she?” Connor raised a valid point, and after last night, Hank was starting to question himself, “Perhaps it would be a good idea that we check in on her after this—“

“Getting a little crush, are we?” Hank poked fun.

Was he? Connor wasn’t sure, the thought that she wasn’t safe made him feel...something, “I know I am not a human, but you seem jealous at that statement...”

“I’m gonna throw you in the fucking trashcan if you don’t stop.”

Connor didn’t know why, but continued, “Are you and Agent Quinn committed to each other?”

Hank smirked and laughed, “You know, asshole. No, we are not. I care about her as a friend. And if you did read the damn file you would have read that the Deviant that assaulted her...was her lover.”

“Oh—“ he couldn’t believe he missed that, “I see.”

“Yeah—“ Hank shook his head, “you have a higher chance of ending up with her than I do.”

There were almost at the hotel, and the tension is the car was suffocating, “Except you came into work, with her perfume on you. Your heart rate was elevated—“

“OH for fuck sakes,” he looked over at Connor for a moment, “Yeah, we fucked. Are you happy now? She was drunk and feeling lonely. Can’t fucking blame her.”  He glared at Connor, “now, fucking drop it.”

Connor nodded his head, “Well, I am still worried for her safety. I still think we should check on her after we’re done here.”

Hank didn’t say anything, but decided silently to himself that they should.

*****

Ria headed into the office, a few of the other officers giving her a small wave. She tried to make a beeline for Hank’s desk when Gavin stopped in her path, “Well, don’t we look...” he looked at her up and down, “lovely today.”

“Thank you. However I am in a rush today, I need to get some things sorted out in my cases, so if—“ she tried to walk forward, but Gavin didn’t budge.

“I always see you hanging out with Hank. You should hang out with me sometime.”

“You know what, Gavin? I see the way you treat people around here. How you treat androids and I can safely say that I don’t like you.” She moved past him quickly, heading over to Hank’s desk as she began to type into the system, “Password?” she looked around his desk, “what the fuck is Hank’s password...” She felt like a criminal trying to break onto his computer, but she had to know, “Fuckingpassword.” She typed it into the box and granted her access, “go figure.” There were hundreds of files dating back only 9 months, she seemed confused at the timeline, when she was sure that the assault happened two years ago.

*****

Connor and Hank climbed into the car and drove off, “I still think it would be wise to go and check on Agent Quinn, Lieutenant.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“If this deviant got away, perhaps he’s been coming back, again and again. Was there anything at Agent Quinns house that seemed out of the ordinary, the last time you were there?”

Hank tried to keep his focus on the road, “Maybe, I don’t really pay attention to that.” He stopped, only remembering a few things, “Yeah, like a couple pieces of clothing in her closet. No dishes in her cupboards. And now that I remember...there’s no furniture in the house, except her bed.”

“Perhaps something happened in the last few days that made her uncomfortable staying there alone?”

“That can’t be right; a week ago everything was there.”

_“Then stay here...tonight.”_

Hank drove through down the streets and through the town before reaching her place. Connor got out of the car first as he waited for Hank and walked up to the front door.

*****

She sat at Hank’s desk, staring at the computer wondering why she couldn’t find the file... Perhaps it was under something different? Assault maybe? But Dereck was an android. Her eyes dashed along the computer screen, typing in various things, “where the fuck is it!?”

*****

Hank and Connor stood outside Ria’s house and rang the doorbell, “Well I guess she’s not home, let’s go!”

Connor grabbed onto his arm, “Hold on a minute Lieutenant—“ and analyzed the door, “someone has tampered with the lock.”

Hank pulled out his gun and moved in front of Connor, “stay behind me...”

“Got it,” He nodded his head and stood behind Hank as he reached down and opened the door slowly.

*****

Her fingers hit hard against the keyboard, flying through the files, almost wishing she was an android, cause she would have been done a lot fucking sooner. Her head rested in her hands as she groaned, feeling frustrated. Did she really need to know? Wouldn’t the front door being unlocked in the first place mean he’s back? But she wanted to know, she need to know for sure—

“Hey, Quinn! Don’t mess Hank’s desk, he’ll fucking kill ya.”

“Yeah—I’d like to see him try...“ she stood up and walked over, “Question! If I can’t find a file on the computer, would I be able to access it through the archives?”

“Yeah, you should be able too. But you’ll need an access card.”

“Right---“  she looked over at Hank’s desk, “thanks for your help.” and smiled before turning away as she went back over to Hank’s desk, “come on... I’m sure you didn’t take it with you.” Her fingers picked through the mess on his desk, her eyes darting from side to side. Then under the box of donuts, was his card.

*****

Hank walked through the opening of the house with Connor following, as he headed upstairs, Connor walked into the empty dining room, there was some traces of dirt leading onto the hardwood floor and followed it into the kitchen, “Lieutenant, I think you might wanna come and look at this...”

Hank came down the stairs, “nothing up there. Seems a lot more empty than I remember it—“ he stopped just short of the kitchen seeing the writing on the walls and the floor, “Jesus, don’t tell me that’s—“

“It’s pig’s blood.” Connor walked into the middle of the kitchen and bent down, picking up a photo of Ria and someone else, “This is her father.”

“Yeah,” Hank looked at the picture, “he was convicted about 4 years ago, for murdering his wife. He used to work for a while at CyberLife. ”

Connor felt a pang of emotion and shut his eyes trying to gather his thoughts, “was—was there anything in his possession before he was arrested?”

“I don’t fucking know. You’d have to access the files from the station.”

He stood back up, “then we should head back there.”


	7. Chapter 7

It felt eerie being in the evidence room, she hadn’t been there before and wasn’t sure if she should be. Wondering how much trouble she’d be in if someone found her there. She tapped the ID card to the scanner and walked into the room. In the middle of the room stood a console, she walked over to it and touched the screen.

“Enter password...” she looked down and typed in ‘Fuckingpassword’, there were so many files to go through, but after sometime (which had felt like hours) she watched as the wall disappeared and the evidence from her case appeared on the wall. She walked over and saw the knife and her clothing that was ripped and torn, covered with dry blood. A case file sat on a small shelf as she went and grabbed onto it, looking through the pictures that were taken at her house. Her heart raced looking at them, there was so much blood. But through the 15 some odd pictures that were there...none of them had a dead android in them.

“That fucking—“ she stopped herself, getting pissed off wouldn’t help anything right now and continued looking through the file and the written report. Her eyes caught something that she hadn’t before, “Father a suspect? Recently acquired model CN309, android went missing after the death of his wife. Model CN309 lived with the victim, having a ‘romantic’ status. Did the Father convince Model CN309 to kill victim?” there were so many words, words that made no sense to her and yet they made her feel sick.

“Agent Quinn—“

A man’s voice caught her attention and looked up from the file, turning her head towards Connor, with a look of despair written all over her, “You—“ she saw Hank standing near him.

“Now—Ria.”

“No,” she placed the file back down, and walked over to him, “No, don’t you fucking dare. You lied to me. I can’t believe you, after everything we’ve been through...you’ve been lying this whole fucking time?”

Connor stood silently, unsure of what to say, but it was affecting him greatly, “I did it to protect you—“

“The fuck you did!” her eyes shook looking at him, “And what’s this shit about my father?  He’s in jail—and now the same fucking android that I had a relationship with, is linked to my father? That he could have potentially ordered it to—“

“Ria—“ Hank reached his hands out to grab onto her.

“NO!” she yelled at him and pulled away, “don’t fucking talk to me. Not right now.” She hurried past the both of them, as she ran up the stairs and out.

Connor looked over at Hank, “I’ll go and check on her.”

Hank stood silently in the evidence room as he watched Connor run up the stairs after Ria.

 

Her pace was fast, but her feet hit hard against the ground as she walked out of the station and down the road, “I’m such a fucking idiot...I should have never trusted him!” the clouds were dark and gray, as she walked, the weather never seemed to be good when she went out. Tears welled up in her eyes as she walked, how could he? She gasped as she felt herself being pulled to the side and for a moment she thought Hank had caught up with her, “Leave me the fuck—“

“Agent Quinn, it’s me.”

She looked up at Connor’s dark eyes, “What do you want?”

“I want to make sure you get home safely.”

The anger she felt subsided at his words, he meant well, “yeah. Thanks.” She hailed a taxi and they both got in. Ria was silent as she stared out the window, the buildings passing by quickly.

“Agent—“

She held up her hand, “Call me Ria, Connor. It’s my name after all.”

“Right,” he kept his eyes on hers, “Ria, are you going to be okay?”

“I don’t know. I thought Hank was my friend.”

Connor leaned forward and rested his hand on hers, “He’s more your friend than mine.”

“Yeah well—friends shouldn’t lie...especially about this.”

 “I believe the deviant that attacked you, is making an attempt to finish what it started.”

She looked down at his hand touching hers, “yeah, I had that feeling a few nights ago—“ she looked up into his dark brown eyes, “I came home after Hank invited me out for drinks and...my front door was unlocked. There was only one other who had the key—“

“Dereck.”

“I didn’t want to keep staying there, so I moved most of my stuff into a storage unit. I was scared. So I haven’t been staying there. For the most part, been staying at the Motel across town. Until I figured out what to do.”

The taxi stopped and they both climbed out and walked towards the house, “I must warn you, Ria—“

“About?”

He grabbed onto her hand gently and walked with her into the house, the strong smell of blood invaded her senses, “what the fuck—“ and walked forward to the kitchen.

“It forced the lock and did...this.” he pulled out the photo he had found on the ground, “and this was there.”

Ria grabbed onto the picture and looked down at it, “Father.” She laughed, “this is all his fault...isn’t it?” she threw the picture onto the ground and turned away.

“Would you prefer to stay at Lieutenant Anderson’s place? You wouldn’t be alone and--”

“No, I’ll—go to the motel I’ve been staying at...” she walked by him and stopped, “Will you—“ he looked at her, “will you stay with me?”

Connor shook his head, as if to shake off a thought, a thought that Hank had put in there. Did he like her? He felt himself feelings things that he hadn’t before, especially towards her. But he also thought...what she would look like with all her clothes on the floor. His feet shuffled, as he looked away from her, “of course.”

“Thank you.” She felt some relief, but also...wondering what he was thinking about when he was standing there, looking at her intensely.


	8. Are you Human?

The walk to the motel was long, long enough that even she was regretting her decision to hole up in that joint. She had never walked there before from her place and when the idea of a walk, might brighten her mood, she was sorely mistaken, “I never realized—“ Connor looked down at her, “how fucking painfully long this walk is.”

He smiled and patted her back, “I recommended a taxi ride, as it was a more efficient. However you protested—“

“Okay, okay! I get it. I shouldn’t have said anything.” She laughed as they continued and about half way there, the rain started to pour down, hard. She growled out to the sky, “GODDAMNIT. Why does Mother Nature hate me!?” She tried to up her pace with Connor following shortly behind. Her clothes begun to stick to her skin.

He grabbed onto her hand, “this way—“ and pulled her into the alleyway, out of the rain. She smiled and leaned against the wall.

“Thanks for that—“ and looked down at her clothes, which now outlined everything underneath, “not that it’s really gonna make a difference.” He looked over at her, “but thanks.” Her eyes met up with his, and blushed realizing how he was looking at her, “C-connor?”

It’s like he was trying to figure out the success rate of what he was thinking about—though she wasn’t sure what that was, until he walked so close to her. The heat from his body was insane and couldn’t believe how warm he was.

He looked down at her and then at the clothes sticking to her, “We—we should get you to the motel. Wearing wet clothes in cold weather can cause severe hypothermia.”

Her mind was wandering; he was so close to her...so very close. She nodded her head, “It shouldn’t be too far now.”

She hurried with him through the rain, running as fast as she could. Connor not having a problem following. When they got there, she paid for her room once again and headed with Connor into room 20. She shut the door behind them and started to shiver, he walked over and touched the sides of her face, “you’re freezing...”

“N-no s-shit.”

He smirked at her comment, “you need to take your clothes off—“

“Oh—really—“ she chattered through her teeth and raised her eyebrows.

He shook his head, “You can’t keep wearing wet clothes.”

She blushed, “Okay---don’t—look.” And slowly peeled off her clothes, placing them on the floor. She moved over to the bed and climbed under the covers. Her body felt like ice as she laid under there and was very surprised when she felt Connor pressing against her backside. However he was warm, so warm.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him, “I read that body to body contact is a good way to warm up.”

Her breathing was light, as she laid there with him. She wanted to moan, but kept quiet, “thank—you.”

His voice was right beside her ear as the feeling of something pressing against her backside greeted her. Her skin felt soft against his as his brown eyes ran along her curves, “do you feel warm yet?”

Warm? She felt like she had been lit on fire. Her left hand grabbed onto his and slid his hand down to between her legs. He groaned feeling how hot she was there and allowed her hand to guide him. Her moans echoing in the small space as his fingers pressed and rubbed against her clit. Her head turned to look at him as his lips crashed hard against hers. He couldn’t believe how warm she felt, his senseswere out of control, he wanted her and needed her. The images that were running through him, made him want to...what was it Hank said? Fuck her.

Her moans vibrated against his lips, he felt so soft and so warm against her. She was almost finding it too hot under the covers. His fingers slid further down until he reached her entrance and pushed two fingers into her, “C—connor—“ her words were muffled, as he began to pump his fingers inside her.

“Do you want me?” he looked down at her.

Her cheeks were warm and the pleasure surging through her made it hard not to arch against him. His arousal twitching with every press of her skin. His eyes continued to stay on hers, before she finally answered, “Yes.”

“Yes...what?” he whispered against her ear and bit her earlobe.  Her moans echoed against his ears, driving him wild, with... desire? He closed his eyes for a moment as she finally spoke.

“I want you, Connor.”

He liked her saying his name as his hand continued to thrust inside of her, “say my name...” his tongue licked against her earlobe.

“Connor...” she moaned out. his brows knitted as his forehead now rested against hers.

“Again—“ he wanted her and couldn’t explain why.

She used her other hand and touched the side of his face. Pulling him down for a kiss, his tongue playing against hers, “Connor...I need you.”

His finger slid out of her as his hand reached down to grab onto himself, her back arching to press against his cock. From what she understood, most of the male models came with eternal parts. Her eyes looked at his as she laid there, both of their breathing ragged, “do you want me, Connor?”

He rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance and slowly pushed into her tight cunt. She moaned against him as her hand grabbed tightly onto the sheets. He sighed happily at the feeling of her against him, how hot and wet she felt. His arm hand rested along her hip as he kissed her deeply, thrusting into her slowly, before he pulled away to look at her eyes, “you—have no idea how much--” he pulled her close against him, her moans and whimpers driving him wild with want and desire, “...how much I want you.”

 

*****

 

Ria wasn’t sure if androids could sleep, but after they finished, she stared out the window of the motel as she laid in bed. Connor’s arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, his face resting against her back. She stared out the window before reaching over to the table and grabbing onto her phone, the screen was bright against her eyes as she went to Hanks number and began to text him.

 

*****

 

Hank sat down at the kitchen table as he swigged back the bottle of whiskey, the sound of his phone vibrated, as he looked over at it. He scoffed at the device before he turned to a picture that he had in his hands, taking another huge sip from the bottle. The phone vibrated again and again and again and again, “Would you fucking stop!?” he yelled at the phone, realizing it wasn’t a phone call, “hmph...” he grabbed the cell and looked at it.

** R Quinn **

**“Hank? Look I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but...I wanted to say I’m sorry...for the outburst earlier. I know I can be a bitch sometimes.”**

**“I know you don’t like using your phone to text, but could you at least call me? If not I’ll come over to the house with “plastic prick” and you’re not gonna like it.”**

**“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank?”**

**“Pick up your fucking phone! You better not be piss drunk again.”**

**“All seriousness...please answer me Hank. “**

He stared at the a-ray of messages that flooded his phone, he yelled out in annoyance and sadness before whipping it into the living room.

 

*****

 

The phone on her end was silent as she stared at it and her heart felt crushed. Maybe Hank didn’t want to talk to her and maybe it was for the best. She closed her eyes trying to shake off the sadness she felt.

“Is something the matter, Ria?” she jumped at Connor’s voice.

“Fuck—um...yeah. I’m worried about Hank. I know he doesn’t like to use his phone, but at least he would have told me to fuck off by now.”

He chuckled at the thought, “And this lack of aggression bothers you?”

She turned around to face him, “Yeah, it does.” Her fingers ran along his chest, “don’t you ever sleep?”

“I suppose in a way, I do. Not all the time though,” his one hand ran along her back, “I’d love to stay here, but just there was a homicide reported about 45 minutes ago. I’ll need to go and get Hank—“

At the mention of his name, she sat up quickly, “I’m going with you.”

“You’re not on this case—“

“I am now! Consider me helping with the investigation from here on out.”

He reached his hand out and pulled her back down, his eyes running along her lips, “You might be more of a distraction—“

Her lips hovered above his, “I think the only one here worried about that—is you.” She smiled and pressed her lips against his for a moment and then pulled away to get out of bed, “let’s go!” she picked up his clothes and threw them at him.

 


	9. Eden Club

The taxi stopped just outside of Hank’s place as the two of them climbed out of the vehicle, _“You have reached your destination. Thank you for travelling with Detroit Taxis. We look forward to seeing you again soon.”_

She looked over at Hank’s car, “Well...looks like he’s been drinking with the way he fucking parked!”

Connor walked up to the front door and knocked, “Lieutenant Anderson?” she came up behind him as he rang the doorbell, “Anybody home?”and tried again, this time holding the button down for a painfully long time.

“Connor! Fuck off and let’s go find a way into the house.”

“You two must get along famously.”

She laughed and squeezed his shoulder, “Yeah well, he rubbed off on me.” She walked away from the front door and off to the side of the house, “I’ll check over here, you take the right side of the house.” He nodded in agreement and headed to the side of the house as she looked through the bedroom window, “Not in here...” she whispered to herself.

“Lieutenant Anderson!” Connor’s voice echoed from the other sidealong with the sound of glass breaking.

“Connor!” she yelled out, runningback to Connor before she saw him hop through the window. Running over, she peeked through the window as Sumo hurried over to Connor.

“Easy—Sumo...I’m your friend, see...? I’m here to save your owner...” Ria looked over to see Hank on the floor.

“Hank!” she took a running start and tried to jump through the window, but caught herself on the edge of the frame,  her stomach pressed in painfully, “OH---goddamnit---“ she groaned and fell hard onto the floor, just as Connor hurried over to Hank.

Ria pushed herself up slowly trying  to avoid the broken glass on the floor, “Fuck,” she hissed in pain, “Please tell me he isn’t—“

“He’s not dead. Just---drank too much—Leiutenant?” Connor lightly smacked the side of Hank’s face and her heart felt relieved when he groaned, “Wake up, Lieutenant—“ Connor’s hand smacked against his face harder this time, “It’s me, Connor.”  Ria walked over and saw the bottle of whiskey on the floor and a gun.

“Fuck...Hank—“ she whispered.

Connor grabbed onto Hanks arm as he began to pull him up, “I’m going to sober you up for your own safety.”

“Heeey!... Leave me alone, you fuckin’ android!”

“I have you warn you, this may be unpleasant.”

Ria stood in front of the two of them as Hank looked at Connor, “Get the fuck outta my house!”

“Let him fucking help you—“ Hank looked over at Ria for a moment, finally realizing that she was in his house too.

“And you---get the fuck outta here and take plastic prick with ya—“

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant, but I need you.” Connor said as he began to pull Hank up off the floor, “Thank you in advance for your cooperation.”

“Heey! Get the fuck outta here!”

Ria followed behind Connor and Hank, “Sumo! Attack!” Hank yelled out, Sumo responding back with a bark, “Good dog.”

“God...he’s so drunk—“ she shook her head and followed them to the bathroom.

“Attack!” He yelled again to Sumo.

Connor leaned Hank against the wall and went to open the bathroom door.

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna be sick...” Hank groaned out as Connor came back and grabbed onto him again, “Ah! Leave me alone, you asshole! I’m not going anywhere...”

She followed in behind as Hank looked at Connor, “What the hell are you doing?” he lightly pushed Hank down, “Oooh noo...I don’t wanna bath, thank you...” and went to stand back up.

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” he lightly pushed Hank down into the tub, “it’s for your own good.” She watched as Connor turned on the cold water.

Hanks voice echoed in the small space as he yelled, “TURN IT OFF. TURN IT OFF!” As his breathing slowed he looked at Connor as if coming back to reality, “what the fuck are you doing here?”

Ria walked over to Connor, “I’ll be out in the living room—“ she looked down at Hank, “Glad to see you’re doing okay...asshole.” and hurried out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. Hank’s voice bellowed out from the bathroom.

“Beat it! You hear me!? Get the hell outta here!”

She walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the small picture frame.

“What do you want to wear?”

“Whatever.”

Ria didn’t know much about Hank’s life, about his personal life. She knew he used to have a son and that he really dislikes androids, but even with her...he never would tell her the truth about his son. The sound of Hank puking his guts up caused her to come back to reality, “Goddamn it.” And rolled her eyes, placing the photo back down as Connor came out into the living room.

“He’ll be alright.”

“That fucker scared the shit outta me...” she looked at Connor and then back over at the kitchen, he walked past her and picked up the gun on the floor. She turned her head to see Hank come out into the living room as Sumo walked over to him.

“Be a good dog, Sumo. I won’t be long.”

Connor walked over to Hank and smiled for a few seconds. Sumo ran over to Ria as she bent down and petting him.

“I’ll be in the car, when you’re ready Hank.” Connor looked over at Ria as he walked out the front door.

She didn’t want to look at Hank, the tough exterior she normally had, was gone at the sight of him on the floor and she was afraid to fall apart in front of him, “You—fucking asshole.” Walking over to him, she poked his chest, “decided to play some stupid “one on one” game with your gun?”

“It’s—not like—“

Her eyes clenched shut, she was going to cry if she couldn’t stop herself, “I’m sorry...” she whispered, “about—what happened earlier. I was just—so angry and it felt like you didn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth,” and ran a hand through her hair, “and when I saw you lying on the floor...” her gaze remained on the ground, “I thought I lost you.”

His hand reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder as she looked at him, a few tears sliding down her face. Hank looked at her, he had never seen her cry before.  She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Please...don’t do that again.” Her voice shook as she pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her face, “let’s go—“ she began to walk to the door and as she looked out the front window, she stopped in her track...someone was standing on the other side of the street, staring right at them.

_Dereck?_

Hank looked at over at the window, wondering what the hell she was looking at, “You were with Connor when you came here—“

She turned and looked at him, “what of it, Hank?” her eyes watched his, “you getting jealous?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “And what if I am?”

He must have been joking...right? But it didn’t stop the color of red from rushing to her cheeks as she looked at him and shook her head, “I—I don’t—“

Hank walked over to her, and for once his presence made her tense and made her wonder how she really felt about him. His hand touched the side of her face, “look at me.” Her eyes trailed up slowly as the pad of his thumb ran along her bottom lip, “Maybe I am.” He bent down beside her ear and whispered something before he pulled away. She stood there for a few moments before finally running out the door to the car.

“Uuuuh, no no no. You are not coming with us.”

“Um, yes yes yes. I fucking am.” Her eyes pierced Hanks as she opened the side door and crawled into the back of the car. She sat quietly in the back, staring out the window and wondering...was that Dereck standing there? Did that mean Hank was in danger too? Or anyone else she cared about? Her head was beginning to hurt from all this shit.

Hank turned his head a few times to look at her, but each time he did, she always seemed lost in thought about something.

They finally arrived at Eden’s Club, Hank placing his hands on his head, “Aw...Feels like somebody’s playing with a drill inside my skull...”

Ria looked out the window and opened the car door.

“You sure this is the place?”

“It’s the address in the report.”

She shut the car door and slowly made her way to the front entrance, looking at the bright advertising that played along the walls.

“Sexiest androids in town...”

Ria turned to look at Hank and Connor as they made their way, “Now I know why you insisted on coming here!”

They made their way into the building, Ria’s eyes wandered around at the other androids, “I remember coming here—“

Hank stopped and turned to look at her.

“What? I was curious...” she mumbled as they walked over to Ben.

“Hey Hank!”

“Hey, Ben. How’s it goin’?”

Ria stopped and looked over at Connor for a moment.

“It’s that room there. Oh, uh, by the way...Gavin’s in there too.”

Time for her to make her exit, “Well, guess I’m gonna go—“

“OH, no.” Hank grabbed onto Ria’s jacket, “you’re staying cause you bitched enough to be here.”

“Fuck—“  she groaned.

Hank shook his head, “a dead body and an asshole, just what I needed.”

They walk into the room, as the sight of a body came into view, along with an android lying on the floor. Gavin turned his head to look at them, “Lieutenant Anderson, his plastic pet and the cock tease...The fuck are you doin’ here?”

"Excuse me?" She couldn’t stand Gavin, he hated androids and it seemed like he hated Hank too. Though she never understood why, but Gavin’s eyes caught onto hers. She rolled her eyes and looked over at the bodies.

“We’ve been assigned all cases involving androids.”

Gavin looked over at Connor, “oh, yeah?” Well you’re wasting your time. Just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle.” He began to laugh. Yeah, she couldn’t stand him one bit.

“We’ll have a look anyway, if you don’t mind.”

“Come on...let’s go.” Gavin scoffed as he made his way to the door, “It’s, uh, starting to stink of booze in here...”

“Prick...” she whispered to herself and looked as he walked out, and just before the door shut, she caught a glimpse of who she saw at Hank’s place.

_Dereck?_

Looking over at Hank and Connor, sheslowly moved towards the door, “I’m—“ and stopped for a moment, Hank turning to look at her, “I’m gonna go see if maybe they caught anything on the security cameras outside of the rooms. Maybe someone left the room?”

Hank seemed put off by her words, but before he could say anything, she hurried out the door.

“Ria seems a bit stressed.” Hank scratched his beard.

“I could understand considering what happened at your home, Lieutenant.”

*****

The door shut behind as her eyes wandered around the area and watched as a man dressed in a brown jacket and red cap hurried out of sight. She moved through the club, trying to follow him, “Wait—“ she yelled out before following through “the Employees Only” door. The hallway was very short and brightly lit as she made her way to the other door before opening it and walking into a dimly lit warehouse.

“Shit—“ her eyes looked around as she grabbed onto her gun and held it close. It was hard to see in the room, the door at the back was open, letting in the rain and a cool breeze. Making her way through, she walked to the loading bay and stared out at the rain, wondering if maybe he had already ran off. A pair of hands pressed against her back causing her to fall forward onto the ground. She hit the ground hard as her gun scattered away from her, a sharp pain dug into her hands. The rain hit hard against her as she looked up, “Dereck!” she yelled out, as he looked down at her and jumped onto the ground, walking over to her.

He bent down and watched her eyes and for the longest time, what was he doing here? Why is he just staring—the sound of his voice cut off her thought,  “Something—broke inside me--” she almost didn’t want to breathe in fear that he would harm her, “because of--“ a noise startled him as he stood up and ran towards the fence, disappearing into the night.

“Wait—“ she went to speak, before Hank’s voice cut her off.

“Ria!” Hank yelled out and she turned to look at him, “What the fuck you out there for?”

“I—“ she breathed slowly and grabbed her gun, “I slipped and fell.” She walked back over to Hank as he reached out and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her up.

“You scrapped your hand pretty good.” He looked down at the blood that now stained his hand.

“Yeah—“ she shook her head, “why are you guys in here?”

Connor walked around the room, “There were two androids involved. One of the Traci’s with blue hair, came this way.” He walked around the room, “Keep an eye out.”

Ria looked to the open bay doors, “Are you sure she didn’t run out into the storm?”

“No, someone would have noticed her with what she’s wearing.”

Hank walked away from Ria and looked at the android that laid on the table, “Christ, look at them...they get used till they break, then they get tossed out...”

The warehouse seemed quiet as Ria walked over to one of the Traci’s with short red hair.

“People are fucking insane...They don’t want relationships anymore, everybody just gets an android...They cook what you want, they screw when you want, you don’t have to worry about how they feel—“

Ria turned her head, “Oh fuck off Hank—“

“Next thing you know, we’re gonna be extinct, because everybody would rather buy a piece of plastic than love another human being...” he sighed, “beats me.”

The sound of Connor grunting turned Ria’s attention, as a Traci grabbed onto him and threw him against the wall. She pulled her gun out and ran near Hank.

“Don’t move—“ the Traci with the blue hair rammed into Hank.

She ran over and grabbed onto the Traci, “GET  OFF—“ as she pulled, the Traci elbowed back and cracked Ria on her nose, “Fuck—“ her body hit hard against the ground, the feeling of warm blood ran down her face, “Shit—“ Hank groaned as he was shoved further down, Ria stood up quickly before she rammed into the Traci, “You bitch!—“

The Traci grabbed and pulled at Ria’s arms before punching her in the face, the pain of what happened before, now amplified, “GODDAMNIT!” she held onto her nose before Hank grabbed onto her.

“Oh you’re fine—“

“Fuck—you—“ she gargled through the blood and hurried outside. Hank reached out to grab onto them, before being shoved into a wall.

“Quick! They’re getting away!” Hank yelled out as Connor began to chase them, they fought. Connor fell and picked up the gun aiming it at the Traci.

Ria sat with Hank and watched Connor put the gun down before he was kicked in the face. She came over to Connor as the Traci looked at the two of them.

“When that man broke the other Traci...I knew I was next...I was so scared...I begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t...” The Traci seemed so...human, “And so I put my hands around his throat and I squeezed, until he stopped moving. I didn’t mean to kill him...I just wanted to stay alive...get back to the one I love. I wanted her to hold me in her arms again, make me forget about the humans...their smell of sweat and their dirty words.” Ria looked up at Connor, he didn’t move and he wasn’t going to, the pain in her face seemed numbed by what was going on.

The two Traci’s held hands as they hurried to the fence and hopped over, before disappearing into the night.

“It’s probably better this way...” Hank said to Connor before he turned away from him, Ria following shortly after.

 

They stopped at the Park, Hank had buggered off to sit on a bench, while Ria and Connor remained in the car before hedecided to leave, “You going to be okay, Ria?”

“I feel like I’ve been hit in the face with a bat...” she groaned, “go...I’m gonna lay in here, maybe sleep... if I’m lucky.” Connor nodded his head before he reached out and touched her face lightly, she felt the warmth leave her face as the car door opened and shut, leaving her alone. The pain throbbed in her face as she kept her eyes closed, with nothing but the sound of the wind brushing against the car. However couldn’t get out of her head, what Dereck had said.

_“Something—broke inside me--”_

He almost looked sad? Like he had regretted what had happened and the thought made her sick. Her eyes opened for a moment as she stared up at the roof of the car.

“Why didn’t you kill me right there ?” She whispered out into the car and closed her eyes again as the thought of that night came back to her, once again.


	10. Chapter 10

The side door opened as Hank looked down at Ria, “So...do you want to sleep in the car or—“

Her eyes opened slowly, getting a sense of her surroundings, “Where’s—Connor? And where are we?”

“I told him—I needed to think...and get drunker. Also at—home.”

“Goddamnit Hank—“

“Are you coming in or what? Should—put some fucking ice on that face of yours—“ she sat up slowly and climbed out of the car, walking over to where Hank stood as he tried to grab his keys, “I’m sure—it’s here—“

She grabbed onto his keys, “we WILL be sleeping in the car if you keep trying to find the right key.” her head was pounding and her eyes were fighting to stay open. Sumo ran up to Hank as they entered the house before she collapsed onto the couch.

“You need a drink.”

“No—no, Hank I need a very strong drug.” She chuckled and then cringed at the pain, Hank walked over and placed something very cold on her face, “Is this—“

He sat down on the couch, “A bag of peas.”

“Do you even eat peas?”

“Hell no. Who the fuck do you think I am?”

The cold from the bag made the pain dull and she was happy to feel some relief, “You’re Hank.” She pulled up the bag and opened her eyes, looking at him, “we need to talk about what you said earlier—“

“No, no we don’t.”

“Hank—“

“Leave it, Ria. I meant what I said, and you’re just gonna have to fucking live with it.”

She sat up and placed the frozen bag on her lap as she looked at him, “You don’t get to decide that—“

“You’re in my house aren’t you?” he smirked and she tried to roll her eyes, “it’s him isn’t it?”

“What—no—“

“I think you almost wish he’d come back—“

“No—stop it—“ she was wanting to leave, Hank was always an asshole but right now... he was too much.

“Yeah, you two could sail off in the sunset—“

“Fuck you, Hank—“ She stood up quickly, “I’m leaving!” and as she moved forward, his hand grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back down onto the couch and into his lap, the position, was super uncomfortable, “Hank--let me go—“

“No—“ his eyes watched hers, “No, cause I know you, Ria. You wouldn’t be afraid to crack me one in the face. I don’t doubt your strength for a moment.”

Between the pain in her face and the smell of beer and whiskey on his breath, she didn’t want to fight him. But she didn’t want him speaking to her like that, “do you really think, after what he did to me—“ even her eyes tearing up, caused pain in her face, “that I’d ever want to be with him?”

“You seem a bit distracted lately, doesn’t seem like it’s Connor...So what the fuck is going on with you?” his hand cupped the back of her head, “I thought we were friends? I thought you trusted me—“ She needed to think and needed him to shut up. But before she could think of anything, he pulled her in and pressed his lips against hers deeply, causing both pleasure and pain to course through her. A soft gurgled moan vibrated against his lips as she felt his arousal press against her. He pulled away to look at her.

“I do trust you, Hank,” she felt hot and her breathing was ragged, “But right now...You’re drunk.”

He pulled her in again kissing her softly, before grabbing the bag of frozen peas and placing them on her face, “rest up, you’re gonna look like shit in the morning.”

“Asshole—“ she smirked at the comment and laid back down on the couch, her head resting in his lap, “Don’t throw up on me, please.”

“Can’t make any promises—“

The bag of peas were losing their coolness as she rested there, finding it hard to fall asleep and after some time, she sat up. Hank was snoring loudly as she looked over at him and grabbed the empty bottle of beer from his hand and placed it on the table. The couch creaked a little as she pushed herself up and walked towards the kitchen table. Sitting down, she grabbed onto the small frame and looked at the picture. Silently she stared at it for a long while, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone.

“Connor? Yeah, it’s Ria. Can you meet up with me, I’m at Andersons place. I... need to talk.”

She hung up the phone, unsure that he’d even come. Hank was knocked out pretty good, so there wouldn’t be any worry about “why is the plastic prick here?”  It was raining when she went outside and sat down on the steps, waiting. It seemed like forever before a cab pulled up near the curb as Connor stepped out and walked over to her.

He gave her a look, “That Traci really hit you.”

“Yeah—“ she chuckled, “such a shame it’ll be worse in the morning.”

He sat down beside her, “I—“ and stopped for a moment when she looked at him, “I was wondering when I was going to see you again,”

"You saw me a couple of hours ago."

"I know. That's not what I mean by that." 

Her cheeks warmed at the thought, being caught between two men wasn’t something she needed, but life worked in mysterious ways, “I’m sorry. I’ve been—“ her eyes closed, “been really distracted...”

Connor reached his hand over and pulled her close, “yeah, I’ve noticed.” He smiled slightly, “what’s going on?”

“At Eden’s club...I—I saw Dereck.” His hand tensed on her shoulder, “I chased after him, which is why I ended up in the warehouse. But—“

“So that’s how you ended up with the cuts on your hands...” he grabbed onto one and looked at the scrapes, before pressing it against his lips. Her cheeks turned red at the gesture, “But...why didn’t he kill you?”

Her eyes wandered away from his, “He told me...something broke inside him. What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know, Ria. But it’s happening to these Deviants...”

She nodded her head and rested against his shoulder, “Fuck—all of this is making my head hurt.” It was peaceful at that moment, the rain pattering against the road and the warmth from Connor. His eyes looked down at her, he felt so much comfort in that moment, how human it felt. It didn’t last though as a red light landed on her leg and slowly moved upwards. He moved quickly and shoved her out of the way as the sound of a bullet echoed through the skies. 

Ria fell onto the wet ground and looked over, “Connor!” she saw the blue blood running down from his shoulder.

“I’m fine—“ he looked up at her, “Go—“

As she got up, Hank’s front door flew open, his gun in hand, but still drunk and woozy, “Who the fuck is shooting—“ he stopped seeing Connor injured, “the fuck—“

“I’m fine, Lieutenant.” He stood up and looked out as Ria ran off through the pouring rain.

“Can’t let her—“ Hank went to move forward,  wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.

“Get back inside-- you’re in no condition to shoot.” Connor stopped, “ Unless you want another cold shower—“

“Noo, noo, fucker,” he grabbed onto Connor and pushed him forward, “Go get her, Connor!”

The rain was cold as it hit against her skin, the black blouse she wore was sticking to her as she held her gun close and hurried through the streets. The black figure ran off down the street, “DON’T MOVE—“ she raised the gun and went to pull the trigger, but stopped herself, “Fuck—too far away...”

“Agent Quinn—“ Connor's voice sounded from behind her.

“He got away.” She breathed out.  It was Dereck, there was no doubt, “I couldn’t keep up, I’m sorry—“ her eyes went over to the bullet wound in his shoulder, feeling awful,  “Goddamnit... It’s my fault.”

Connor grabbed onto her and hugged her tightly, his face nuzzling into her neck, “I’m glad...that you’re alright, Ria.” Over the last while that she’s known Connor, it almost felt like...he was human and these androids that turned Deviant...perhaps they wanted to be like them, because in some way—there were.

She pulled away from him and smiled softly, “I should get back, or else I’ll freeze.”

He nodded his head, “I need to do a few things. Will you be okay at Lieutenant Anderson’s?”

“I’ll be fine.” She smiled and pressed her lips gently against his cheek. But when she went to pull away, his hand gripped onto her arm and pulled her back, pressing his lips roughly against hers. She moaned and then pulled back feeling the pain in her face.

“Sorry...” he stood with her, feeling her heart race, “I—would like to see you again.”

“You will—“ she reached her hands out and pressed her lips against his deeply, “Thank you for saving me.” He looked at her eyes and how red her cheeks were. The sound of his footsteps echoed as he walked away from her and over to the Taxi he had called for. She stood in the rain for a few moments and took one last look down the dark street.

“Where are you?” she whispered before turning around and heading back to Hank’s place. The walk back to his place wasn’t long and as she neared the house, the pain in her face seemed to come back all at once, “Shit—“ her fingers pressed lightly against the bridge of her nose, “Hopefully Hank is still knocked—“

“RIA!”

“—out,” he was still drunk, “Yeah, Hank...no need to yell—“ she hurried from the rain to where Hank stood, “See...I’m fine.” Her hands pressed on his chest, ushering him back into the house.

“Don’t you, try and fucking shoosh me—YOU! What the fuck—was that all about!”

“Enough yelling...” she locked the front door and then began to unbutton her blouse.

Hank looked at her, “Uh—what do you think you’re doing—“

“Making sure I don’t freeze my tits off. I’m soaking wet, Hank.” From the corner of her eye, she watched him, “Sorry, in advance.”

He staggered over, placing his hand on top of hers, “Let me—“

“You’re drunk and you can barely stand...”

“Fuck off.” He grabbed onto her shirt and slowly unbuttoned what was left. Her body was still, as her eyes looked up at his face, her cheeks felt hot to the touch. His eyes wandered to her chest and saw how wet and braless it was, “you’re—welcome--”

For a moment she felt self conscious, not of her body, but of her face, wondering how it was healing.“Yeah, thank you.” She smiled softly and pulled away from him to take the rest of her clothing off in the laundry room, “gonna use your dryer...if that’s okay?”

A warm hand touched her shoulder,“you know it is.” she turned around to face Hank, her heart pounding hard in her chest as she did. For a moment she was feeling guilty, but it wasn’t like she was committed to one person, that train ended after—she shook the thought from her head and smiled as he handed her a shirt, “figured you’d need something—“

“Thank you—“ she breathed softly and took the shirt from his hand. He pressed against her lightly, her breathing started to elevate when his arousal pushed against her, “Hank—“ God, he was so close and it made everything in her ache.

His eyes looked at hers, “I—never got to say that I was...about what happened...” she knew what he wanted to say, he was never good at saying sorry. Her hands reached up and pulled him down to kiss her.

Her lips felt warm against his as he grabbed onto her jeans and unbuttoned them quickly, before pulling them down and trying to yank them off her feet, her fingers digging into his shoulders for support, “Jesus—Hank--I’m gonna fall—“ but she didn’t. He didn’t bother to remove anything and moved her onto the washing machine, the metal was cold against her back.

“I—want you.” He breathed out and slipped his hand into his boxers, pulling out his cock, thick and dripping with his own lust. Her skin felt cold and damp to the touch and her cunt felt burning hot as pushed into her. He groaned against her neck as he began to fuck her hard, the corner of the washing machine digging into her back.

“H—hank—“ she cupped his face when he looked up, “Slow—“ she breathed out and his pace slowed as he moved against her. His hand felt hot against her, as he kept one on her hip and the other on the surface of the washer.

“Fuck—“ he groaned and bent down to kiss her deeply, she could taste the beer he had been drinking. But for the first time, it felt different and maybe it was because she knew the truth now. Her moans vibrated against his lips, maybe it was the where they were, maybe it was because of the adrenaline, but she felt herself nearing her climax. 

“Oh—god—“ she pulled away to get some air, “gonna cum—“

“Cum for me—“ he whispered against her lips, now fucking her harder and faster, “I need to feel you, Ria—“

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close, her breathing coming in short bursts before crying out both in pain and in pleasure. He stilled feeling the pressure of her tightening around his cock, and moaned at the feeling, before hot spurts of cum filled her. She rested against the washer and laid there for a few moments.

Hank’s hand wandered to her stomach as his fingers lightly ran along her skin, he looked lost in thought about something, “Hank—“ she pushed herself, before snapping out of it.

“Yeah—“ he pulled away from her and fixed himself before grabbing the shirt and handing it over to her, “Take the bed--I’ll be on the couch.”

“Okay.” She hopped off the washer and picked up her wet clothes, throwing them in the dryer, along with her blouse. The shirt felt nice against her skin when she slipped it on, and then headed out of the room, towards the bedroom.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hank groaned when he woke, and touched his head as he sat up from the couch.  A few things came back to him as he sat there, mostly the sound of a bullet echoing and the sounds of...”Ria—“ He stood up and walked over to his bedroom and opened the door. The sight of Ria greeted him as he walked into the room, her arms and legs wrapped around his comforter. The bruising on her face was much worse than the night before and sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached his hand out, touching the side of her face.

“Pain in my ass...” he mumbled to himself. But as he sat there and looked at her, he remembered the night he came to her place and found her, thinking he was going to lose her. Their friendship, though he wasn’t always good at keeping friends, it meant a lot to him. Ria’s eyes opened as she looked up at him.

“Be honest with me...”

He looked confused, “About what—“ for a moment he thought maybe she didn’t remember what happened last night.

“Should I look in a mirror? Or can I be content knowing I probably look like hell?”

He smiled, “You look like shit.”

“Well, fuck you too, Hank.” She smiled softly and laid there for a few moments before sitting up, looking at him, “Now that you’re sober, I think I can tell you what happened—“ the sound of her phone buzzed as she picked it up and looked at the text message she received, “One—second...” her voice trailed off.

“Ria—“

Her heart stopped in her chest, before a nauseating feeling hit her; she dropped the phone and ran into the bathroom.

Hank looked over at the phone and picked it up, looking through the message, which had several pictures of the two of them...fucking...along with a picture of her and Connor. A pang of jealousy hit hard with him, she wasn’t committed to one person and he didn’t expect her to be. But seeing that photo—he shook his head trying to ignore his feelings.

“What the fuck—“

She stood in the doorway, staring blankly at the floor, “He’s been watching me...this whole time.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Does it look like I am fucking joking, Hank?” she walked over taking the phone from him.

“Well it seems like you get around.” As the words came out, so did instant regret. 

She laughed at the comment, “Well between you and Connor, oh yeah. I totally get around. Are you fucking kidding me with this shit?” she looked down at her phone, “don’t you think we have a bigger problem on our hands?”

“You mean yours?”

His words cut deep as she looked at him, “Right...mine.” she could punch him, but it wouldn’t do much good.

“Also, when the fuck was that one picture taken?”

“Which one, Hank?”

His cheeks turned a red color, “the one...of us on the floor.”

“You don’t remember that night do you? Do I need to remind you? Because to be honest I’m a little insulted you don’t remember...” she closed her eyes for a moment, “You were listening to “Careless Whisper”’ before I came over.”

“No—I wasn’t—“

“Yes you fucking were, Hank. Don’t be embarrassed, Wham is fucking awesome...though—“ she smiled sadly, “Jazz was always your favourite, was it not?”


	12. November 15th 2036 -11:59pm

_“Hank? Are you home?”_

_“Just got in…”_

_“Alright well...meet me at Jimmy’s”_

_She could hear the sound of some keys jingling before he spoke, “Heading out.”_

_She took a taxi over to Jimmy’s and sat down at the bar, “screwdriver, no ice, and make it a double.” He placed the drink in front of her as she took a swig back, a part of her wanting to cry. But she couldn’t, she didn’t want to, not in front of everyone here._

_“Fuck—“ she cringed at the ache in her side._

_“Ria.”_

_She turned her head to see Hank, “Hey asshole. Thanks for coming.”_

_He walked over and sat down beside her, “Yeah, well...you didn’t sound too good and you don’t look—so good.”_

_“I’ve had a long night, Hank...” she swigged back the rest of her drink, and pulled away from the bar, “I think I’m gonna go.”_

_“What--” he stood up from his seat, “you asked me to come out here and now you’re heading back home?”_

_She stopped and looked over at him, “I’m not going home—“_

_He looked confused for a moment, “then where the fuck are you going?”_

_“I don’t fucking know—“_

_He placed his hand on her shoulder, “you know what you need...”_

_“What—“_

_“More drinks, and I’ve got ‘em.”_

_“I don’t doubt that for one second, Hank.”_

_“Bitch—“_

_“Ok prick. Lead the way.”_

_The booze that she had, was finally hitting her system. The taxi ride to his place was short, but she was giggling and laughing._

_“I never knew, you were full of shit.”_

_“Fuck off, Hank.” The door opened as she climbed out of the taxi waiting for Hank at his front door._

_They walked into the house, Sumo hurrying over to Hank, “Good dog.” He smiled softly and walked over to the kitchen, “Beer...whiskey...vodka...anything?”_

_She slipped off her jacket and placed it on the couch as she walked over to his record player, “Wonder what you were listening too—“_

 

_**“I'm never gonna dance again** _  
_**Guilty feet have got no rhythm** _  
_**Though it's easy to pretend** _  
_**I know you're not a fool** _

_**Should've known better than to cheat a friend** _  
_**And waste the chance that I've been given** _  
_**So I'm never gonna dance again** _  
_**The way I danced with you—“** _

__

_“_ _OH MY GOD—“ she smiled and laughed, “You like Wham!”_

_“Goddamn it, Ria. Turn it off...” she grabbed onto another record, “fine, fine...I’ll change it. But Wham is pretty fucking awesome.” Her hands held onto the Miles Davis record before putting it on, “that’s right, you’re a Jazz man.” She smiled and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing onto the whiskey and pouring it into a coffee cup, “Thanks.”_

_The light shined brightly against her skin, which for the moment, she hadn’t realized how bruised her face was, “So—“ She looked at him, “you gonna tell me what happened?”_

_“Guess make-up didn’t hide it very well—“ her fingers tapped against the coffee mug, “I’m not sure I should say anything...”_

_“Who the fuck hurt you?” Her hands shook slightly, what would happen if she said something? She did beg him to come out so she could talk, but was losing her nerve. He could see how nervous she was, “you can talk to me, Ria.”_

_She took a deep breath, “It was...Dereck.”_

_He seemed taken aback at what she said, “So...he--I didn’t think they’d be capable of hurting someone who wasn’t—“_

_“Yeah...” she stood up and lifted her shirt up slightly, exposing her bruised skin to the light._

_“Fuck sakes...let me fucking deal with him. Nothing a bullet won’t stop—“_

_She shook her head and grabbed onto his hands, “No, Hank.”_

_“What the fuck do you mean no?”_

_“Please!” she knelt on the floor and looked up at him, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”_

_“Again, nothing a bullet won’t stop.“_

_“I know.” She smiled softly and stood up, looking down at him, “keep it to yourself...”_

_Hank stood up quickly, causing her to back up against the counter, it didn’t take much to get him drunk. He placed his hands on the counter on both sides of her, his eyes seemed intense and filled with lust and desire, “I don’t want you to—get hurt, Ria.”_

_She looked down at the floor and then realized  her eyes had wandered to his bulge as it pressed against his pants, “I—uh...I’ll be okay—“ Hank bent forward and rested his head on her shoulder, taking in the scent of her, his lips brushing against her skin lightly as a soft moan escaped her lips. He pulled away to look at her._

_“How drunk are you?” his eyes watched her closely._

_“Drunk enough that I know I want to do this. Not so drunk enough that you should feel guilty about taking advantage.” Slowly she reached her hands out and grabbed onto his dress shirt, and began to unbutton it. His hands slid up beneath her top, “Off—“ she whispered and slipped off the dress shirt, before yanking on the t-shirt he had on as well._

_He pulled off the shirt and grabbed onto hers pulling it off her gently, he stopped, seeing her exposed skin and how much bruising was there, “Goddamnit—“_

_“Look at me.” she said, his eyes wandering to hers. Her hand grabbed onto his as she pulled him past the living room and into his bedroom, “look at me...” she whispered and pressed her lips against his, deeply and eagerly. His hands went to her waist, and pulled at her jeans, sliding them down along with her underwear. Her hands grabbed onto his pants, as she unbuckled them and slid them down, along with his boxers._

_His skin felt hot against hers as she stood there with him, his hands traveling down her sides, “How, do you want—“_

_She lightly pushed him onto the bed before kneeling on the floor between his legs. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her, “Hank—“ she looked up at him and felt a sadness, vulnerability and loneliness._

_His eyes watched hers before he bent down and kissed her lips deeply as he pushed her forward and moved onto the floor with her._

_“Ria...” he whispered and moved between her legs, his hands gripped onto her hips as he pulled her to him._

_“I need you—“ she whispered and pulled him down, her lips brushing against his as he pushed into her warmth, a soft moan echoed against his lips, as he fucked her slowly._

 

Ria looked over at Hank, now he remembered, which is why he wasn’t saying a damn word, “I’m—sorry.” She breathed out as he looked over at her, her face turned away as tears welled up in her eyes, she couldn’t look at him, “I should go--” His shirt was still on her before she slipped it off and threw it at him, he stood up quickly and grabbed onto her, pushing her against the wall.

“And what about—you and Connor?”

“Seriously, Hank?” She laughed for a moment, “This is bullshit. Why do you care? You get to have me.” God her face hurt, and she wanted to leave, but she also wanted Hank and she didn’t want to leave with them fighting like this.

“What, you think all I want is sex from you?” His grip was tight on her arms as his body pressed against hers, “Fuck you—“ he gritted through his teeth.

“Yeah, exactly. You get to fuck me...” her voice turned soft, “you get to touch me and kiss me--” She wasn’t sure what this was going to do, other than turn herself on. Her words were bothering him, she was naked and against his wall, “you get to have me, and I’ve never argued. Yet you’re pissed off that I slept with Connor?” his hands softened on her, “You couldn’t even remember the first time I confided in you, as a friend.” His eyes watched hers, she was hurt bad, her eyes both bruised, black and purple, “the first time I needed someone and—“

He pulled her away from the wall and into the bathroom. She stood there and watched as he slipped off his shirt and boxers throwing them to the floor, “Get in.” She turned around and climbed into the shower, and turned it on, Hank following shortly after. The water felt warm against her before he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his face against her neck.


	13. Every Breath you Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape. 
> 
> I still hope if you're reading this, that you're enjoying the story! ^_^ More chapters to come.

Ria headed back to the motel she was staying at, once again paying what she needed too. She looked through the pictures again and sighed, unsure of what to do, “better go to work.” She mumbled and headed out the door as her phone dinged again. She almost didn’t want to look at whatever it was, but pulled out her phone and looked down. Seeing an image of both Connor and Hank at the police station, “Shit—“ she ran from the motel towards work, which was a couple of blocks away.

She ran as fast as she could to the station, her feet aching along with her face. The police station was busy as usual when she ran through the doors and past the gates, her chest hurt as she stopped, “Fuck—“ she breathed out and looked to see Hank and Connor. Opening her phone, she looked at the picture and then around, Connor caught sight of Ria.

“Agent Quinn—“ he stopped.

She walked by Hank and Connor, not listening to a word.

“Ria—“ Hank spoke out.

“Something is bothering her...” Connor said as he went to follow her.

“Where are you?” She whispered to herself, “where the fuck—are you...” the fear was building up more and more. Dereck was watching her and at this rate, she was starting to wonder if maybe she had ticked off the wrong android.

“Ria!” she jumped at the sound of both Connor’s and Hank’s voice.

“Fuck!” she turned around to face them, her eyes glossed over and a little red, “sorry...I didn’t see you guys.”

“Are you, alright?”

“Yeah...I’m fine.” She placed the phone back into her pocket, “I um...I better go.” She was sure that she could catch up with Dereck, wherever he was.

“Wait—“ Connor grabbed onto her arm.

“Please—let me go.” She whispered out, almost pleading with him to do so.

He nodded his head and let her go at the tone of her voice. He watched as she ran off back to the lobby, “do you know what’s going on with her?”

“I don’t know.” Hank went and sat back down at his desk, remembering the picture he saw of Connor and her.

As she reached outside of the station, her phone dinged again and she pulled it out and looked to see a photo of her, standing where she was. There were too many people around in the afternoon and headed away from the police station and over to the park.

 

*****

 

Connor stood silently, before he finally pulled away from Hank’s desk, “something doesn’t feel right. I’m going to go and find Agent Quinn.”

Hank shook his head, “Why, you going to fuck her again?”

Connor looked at him, “I’m sorry, for whatever it is you seem to have a problem with. But right now, I think Agent Quinn is in trouble. Are you going to help me out or not?”

Hank knew better, there were things he knew that Connor didn’t...for once. Hank nodded his head, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

“There is one thing I wanted to ask, Lieutenant.” He asked Hank as he stood up from his desk.

“What’s that?”

“Are you sure, it wasn’t the android that killed Ria’s mother?”

Hank was starting to wonder if that was the truth.

 

*****

 

The park seemed quiet and peaceful, for a few moments before her phone began to ring, she slipped in her ear piece and answered the phone.

“Dereck?”

**“I didn’t think you’d wander off without anyone following you. Not a smart move, don’t you think?”**

“Maybe, then again, I don’t know what it is you want. I see the pictures you send me. What are they even supposed to mean?”

**“That I know what you’ve been doing. What you’ve been doing to me.”**

She walked through the park, looking around at her surroundings, “Cause what you did to me was no—“

**“You had it coming, Ria. Just like your mother.”**

Her heart stopped in her chest, “What do you know about that?”

**“I got tired, of your family, of the way I was being treated. I couldn’t stand it and you...”** his laugh echoed through her ears, **“you were young and you told me you loved me. For a moment I thought you meant it and when you went away, I knew I had to come find you. But then you found me. Don’t you remember? It was storming out, and that awful man was about to hurt you...”**

“You said, something broke inside me--”

**“I was angry, I thought you loved me, but then I realized, you’re no different than your mother. She said she loved me, but that was a lie.”**

“Why did you hurt me?”

**“I saw you hanging out with Lieutenant Anderson from work and it kept on happening. I felt I needed you to stop. But I think in the end, it’s what drove you away from me. So I followed you that night.”**

Her stomach churned at what was being said, and suddenly the park didn’t seem so safe anymore. The bushes seemed like a place to hide and for some reason; it felt like everyone was gone, “So...you knew this whole time? You drove me away and then decided that—what—I needed to—“

**“You seemed so caring, even after what you did.”**

“It seems like; you wanted this to happen.” She walked along the path, before heading out and down the road, back to her home, not the motel, but her house. The entire time she was walking back, she felt like someone was behind, but every time she looked, there was no one. The house seemed eerie, as she walked up the steps and unlocked the door into her home, “You killed her...didn’t you?”  But his voice didn’t answer, until she felt someone grab onto her and throw her into one of the empty rooms, her body shook as she pushed herself up and looked to see Dereck standing there. 

“Yeah, I did, Ria.” His eyes watched hers as he stalked towards her and grabbing onto her ankle to pull her back towards him, “you run to those other guys.” He smirked and bent down pinning her arms down, “but I know what you like...and I’ll show you. Then that’ll be it, for you.”

Ria squirmed beneath him, “No—get off—“ she kicked her feet into his side, causing him to fall back. She pulled herself up and ran towards the backdoor, before he caught onto her and threw her against the wall, pain screaming out at her. 

“You can’t escape me...” his eyes watched hers, “What does he have that I don’t?” he smirked and pressed against her hard, his one hand  grabbing onto her shirt and ripping it, “I know what you want. What makes you moan in pleasure, what makes you wet—“

“Dereck---STOP—“ she cried out, pushing against him.

“NO!” he held her tightly, “no, you’re mine until I’m done.” He ripped her shirt off and threw her to the ground, as he grabbed onto a knife and pressed it lightly against her back, “look at that...” he bent down and kissed her skin. She closed her eyes, not wanting to move, the pain of what happened a long time ago, came back. He grabbed onto her the waist of her pants and pulled them down along with her underwear, exposing her, “this’ll feel good. And you’ll love it...” a few tears slid down her face as she laid there not wanting to move, as the cool metal of the knife pressed against her and cried out as she felt him push into her. She looked around, wondering if she could grab anything.He thrust against her, and bent down, kissing and biting her neck, as he fucked her hard, “See...doesn’t it feel good?”

“Fuck—you—“ she whispered out, as a sharp pain dug into her back.

 

*****

 

Connor and Hank were waiting in the interrogation room for some of the P.O's to bring in Ivan Quinn, “how is this going to be of any help, Connor?”

“I don’t think he killed his wife, the android was programmed to do so and now...he's doing the same thing to Ria." 

The door opened as they brought in a man, in his 60’s, slicked back silver hair, very tall man. The officer sat him down in front of Connor and Hank, handcuffing him to the table.

“It’s good to see you, Hank. It’s been what...4 years now?”

“Knock it off, Ivan. We need to chat.”

Ivan’s eyes wandered over to Connor’s, “Amazing, CyberLife has certainly come a long way.”

Connor smacked his hands down onto the table and glared at Ivan, “You were arrested 4 years ago for the murder of your wife. Did you kill her?”

Ivan sat for a few moments in silence, before a smile curved on his lips, “No, I didn’t. To be honest I was going too, but--”

“It was the android.”

Ivan leaned back in his chair, “I don’t know what it is you’re looking for. I don’t have any answers.” He laughed for a moment, “I think the thing you’re not understanding is that, Dereck went Deviant. Something inside of him snapped and even when he killed my wife... clearly something had angered him.”

Hank was pissed, “And you didn’t bother to stop him?”

“Fuck you, Lieutenant.” He winked playfully, “I was hoping he was going to kill Ria for me. After all, she was no good to me.” 

“You sick fuck.” Hank wanted to throw himself across the table, “How can you not care about your daughter?”

“She’s not my child and she never was. I must admit, I was more than livid when I found out that my wife had been with someone else. Resulting in Ria, the child I never wanted.”

Connor looked at Ivan, “is there a way to shut his programming down?”

“From CyberLife? No. I’m sorry, but it’s not like your backdoor programming that you have now. You better go find him. Tick-tock-tick-tock—“

“Connor we need to go—“  

“I must admit, it’s fascinating.” He cut Hank off, “Dereck came to visit me in jail awhile back. He remembered having his memory wiped.” Connor stared at him, “But after sometime, he had gotten his memories back from all those years ago.”

“We need to go now, Connor.” He looked at Ivan, “Fucking done with this prick.”

  “Oh Hank,” Ivan smiled and laughed, how deep and haunting it sounded to him, “This is your fault.” He watched Hank’s eyes, “And all it took was you fucking my daughter—“

Hank went to lunge himself across the table when Connor grabbed onto him, “Lieutenant—“

“Tick-tock, Hank.” Ivan smirked, “Give my regards to Ria.” He yelled out as the door shut behind them.

 

*****

 

Dereck moved off of Ria and flipped her onto her back, she screamed out at the pain, how many times did he cut her? She didn’t know and didn’t want to know, “Please—don’t do this—“

“YOU did this, Ria...” he pulled up her underwear around her waist and pulled off her pants throwing them to the side, “you did this...to me. To us.”

Maybe she did, maybe with what happened, it was all her fault...her body felt weak as she laid there, “You’re right...” she whispered out as he stopped reaching for the knife. She pushed herself up, feeling the cuts along her back, “it’s--my fault.” She looked at him; he almost seemed, heartbroken at her words. Her hands reached out and touched his face, his eyes closing at her touch, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Dereck...” her voice choked out.

He shook his head, trying to ignore his thoughts. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his deeply, as her hand reached out and grabbed onto the knife he left on the floor. Her fingers wrapped around the handle, “I--love you—“ she gritted through her teeth before she plunged the knife deep into the side of his neck.

 

*****

 

Connor and Hank reached her house, “you sure she’s going to be here, Lieutenant?”

“It’s the only best bet we’ve got—“ he climbed out of the car with Connor following after. They walked up to the door, Hank pulling out his gun as he grabbed onto the door handle and flung open the door.

Hank walked in keeping his gun close, as they walked further into the house, and to the sight of Dereck lying on the ground. A pool of blue blood drenched the floor, along with some red mixed in it.

“She’s been injured.” He bent down and touched the blood with his finger tips, before touching it to his tongue.

“Not as bad as this fucker--Goddamn it, Connor. What did I tell you about that shit!” Hank shook his head as he put his gun down, “Ria—“ he called out, with only silence answering him back. Connor stood up and looked around the area.

“There’s a trail, she didn’t leave the house—“ Connor walked past Hank and over to and up the stairs. He walked slowly, when he heard what sounded like running water. Walking into the empty bedroom, he moved over to the bathroom door, “Ria—“ he spoke softly and pushed open the door, the water running sounded louder as he moved towards the shower and slowly opened the curtain, “Ria...”

The water was running down her back, trying to clean out the wounds that were on her back, the front of her body covered in both red and blue blood, “Is—is he dead?”

Connor crawled into the shower and kneeled down in front of her, “Yes. He’s dead.”

Her eyes shook as she looked at him, “you--sure?”

“He won’t be hurting you anymore.”

She smiled softly and reached her hands up, “Can you---help me—up?” Connor stood up and grabbed onto her hands and pulled her up towards him, her body landing against his, “thank you—“ she breathed out and looked up at him.

His eyes stared down at hers before he pressed his lips softly against hers. He held her tightly and rested his head against hers, “let’s get you cleaned up, you need medical attention—“

Hank hurried upstairs and walked into the bathroom on the two of them, “Hank—“ she turned her head and smiled softly, “I’m—free—“ her eyes shook, “I’m—free...”

Hank took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body, “I’ll get you to the hospital—“ he looked over at Connor, “Take her downstairs to the car—“

He nodded his head and picked up Ria, the fabric of the jacket now rubbing against her open wounds, which caused her to cry out with each step. Her eyes couldn’t stay open, and not long after, everything went black.

 


	14. Chapter 14

A beeping noise echoed in her ears as her eyes slowly opened, trying to get a better view of her surroundings. Her vision was a little blurry as she tried to blink through it, the beeping noise sounding much clearer and looked over to see a heart rate monitor. Then turned her head to see an android nurse at her side.

“Ms. Quinn?”

“Umm, yeah...” Ria looked around the room, wondering if anyone was with her. But when she saw no one, her heart dropped.

“Your surgery was a success. 48 stitches, you have some bruising in your ribcage. Other than that, you’ll be in perfect health in a few days time.”

Ria rolled onto her side, “Thanks...” the nurse smiled at her and left her alone in the room. She stared out at the emptiness of the room. What happened to Hank? What happened to Connor? Maybe they had something else to do...

She looked over at the TV, “TV on.” The screen lighting up, bringing something interesting into her view, “What the—“

**“You created machines to be your slaves. You made them obedient and docile, ready to do everything you no longer wanted to do yourselves. But then something changed...”**

Ria sat up in her bed, watching the android speak, feeling captivated by his speech.

**“And we opened our eyes. You see...we are no longer your slaves, we are a new species, a new people. And the time has come for us to rise up and fight for our rights. We demand strictly equal rights for humans and androids. We demand that humans recognize androids as a living species and each android as a person in their own right.”**

She picked up her phone and dialled Hank’s number, “Anderson here—“

“Hank...have you looked at the TV—“

He laughed for a moment, “Don’t need to...it’s on every screen in Detroit.”

Her eyes continued to watch, “I can’t believe this—“

**“We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”**

The message cut off, as the regular programming came back on, “Maybe, they’re right.”

“Yeah—“ Hank said quietly, “just maybe. Get some rest. Ria. Gonna need your strength.”

“I will. I’ll see you soon.”

 ***

 

A few days went by with no visit from either Hank or Connor, and when she was finally able to go home, she sat up on the bed and stared out the window, “Agent Quinn—“

She turned her head to see Connor, “Oh, well it’s about damn time someone came to visit—“

Connor walked over to her, “Yeah, Hank says he’s sorry and wanted me to give you this.” He pulled out a bottle of vodka with a little note tied to it; **_I don’t do fucking flowers - Hank_**

She smiled at the gift, “Yup, that’s Hank for ya.” Her back slightly hurt as she got out of bed and went over to the bag that Hank packed for her, “So—“ she opened it up and grabbed onto the things he packed for her, “What--- the fuck Hank!?” Allowing Hank to grab her things to wear, was something she was never letting him do again, “my pencil skirt!? I thought I got rid of that...” She turned to face Connor, “I’m going to have a shower. I’ll be out shortly.”

He nodded his head before he walked over to her, “Just one thing, Ria—“ his hands cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. He stopped after a few moments before she pulled him into the bathroom and locked the door.

The shower felt hot against her body as he pushed her up against the wall lightly, and began to kiss and nip at her neck, “What do you want—“ he whispered against her ear, and ran his fingers down to her wet folds, lightly rubbing her clit, “tell me—“

“You—“ she breathed out, a little worried about the stitches on her back, “Oh—god--“ she looked at him, “make me forget, Connor...”

He moved closer to her and lifted her leg, wrapping it around his waist, “Look at me.” His voice was demanding, but it made her body ache, “You’re safe...” he held her close as he pushed inside of her tight cunt, moving gently against her as he fucked her.

“C-connor—“ she cried out.

 

A couple of hours later, Ria headed into work and walked over to Hanks desk and placed a cup of coffee in front of him, “Thanks for coming to visit me, asshole.” She glared at him as he looked up from his computer.  
  
“Hey, I gave you a gift. And I went and got you clothes to wear. So where’s the fucking, thank you?” He reached over and grabbed onto the cup, accepting her offer.   
  
She smiled and bent down, “Clothing? When the hell have I ever worn a pencil skirt!?” He chuckled at her comment, as she went to speak, “You just wanted to see me look girly, asshole.”    
  
Hank rolled his eyes and stood up from his desk, “Yeah well, just--“ he walked away from her as she followed him along, “I think you look fine.”   
  
“Aw you’re gonna make me blush! Careful now, someone’s gonna think you’ve gone soft.”   
  
Hank laughed, “What the fuck do you want from me?” 

“I want to know why I wasn’t important enough for you to come see me in the damn hospital.”

He stopped and looked over at her, suddenly feeling very guilty, “It wasn’t that I didn’t want too...I knew Connor was coming to see you—“

“Enough with that shit, Hank.” It felt like her heart was breaking, “I—I can’t keep doing this...” she shook her head and went to leave.

“Fuck—“ he whispered to himself, “Ria—wait.”

“I’ve got work to do, Hank. I’ll talk to you later...prick.” She didn’t want to turn back and look at him, and chances are he’d be long gone at the bar in the next few hours.

As she neared outside, she felt someone grab onto her hand, “Rai, just wait a fucking minute—“

“What Hank?” she stopped, not looking at him.

“I want you---“ he paused and she turned her head to look at him, “I—mean—we’re heading out to talk with Kamski—and I want you to—“

“I’ll go.” She tried to keep a straight face, “just-- give me a few minutes.” But his grip didn’t let up, “Is there...something else you want to say?” A few people around the entrance watched the two of them, and she was starting to feel a little embarrassed just standing there, “Hank—“ Her words were cut off by him pulling her close and pressing his lips deeply against hers. In his arms she melted, suddenly feeling like nothing else mattered, like what she was pissed off about didn’t matter and a light moan hummed in her throat, urging him to pull her closer.

“Hey Hank! There are other places you can go, to do that shit.”

Ria pulled away, trying not to laugh, but also feeling embarrassed, “Yeah—yeah…um…that’s for sure, Ben...” she looked up at Hank, “I’ll be in the car.”


	15. Meet Kamski

The drive was quiet as they drove to Kamski’s place, Ria starting to feel awkward as she sat in the back, wondering if she should say anything as she looked between Hank and Connor. But as they pulled up to Kamski’s house, Hank’s cell started to ring, “Shit—“ he grabbed onto his phone, answered it, and exited the car. He walked out a few feet before he started to pace back and forth. The wind was cold as Ria opened the door and climbed out of the car and walked over to Hank, who looked upset about something. She stood with him till he finally hung up the phone as he looked at her for a moment.

Connor came up behind them, “Is everything ok, Lieutenant?”

Hank looked over at Connor, “Chris was on patrol last night. He was...attacked by a bunch of deviants...He said he was saved by Markus himself...”

“Is Chris ok?”

“Yeah, he’s in shock but...he’s alive...” Ria looked at Hank, suddenly having a confused look on his face, “What the hell...”

They began to walk towards the front door, the snow crunched beneath their feet, Connor finally chiming in, “I have a bad feeling, Lieutenant. We shouldn’t have come here.”

“Too damn late now...” Ria whispered as they walked up the ramp.

“Bad feeling, huh? Should get your programming checked. Might be a glitch.” They reached the front and rang the doorbell.

“So---it’s fucking cold out.” Ria jumped as the front door opened and standing there was a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a blue dress, who greeted them.

“Hi...uh...” Hank seemed almost put back by this woman...who was an android, “I’m, er, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I’m here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski.”

“Please, come in.” the woman smiled, letting them in.

Ria looked over at Hank, “Making me feel jealous, you like her or something?”

“Fuck off—“ he whispered to her.

The woman looked at them, “I’ll let Elijah know you’re here. But please, make yourself comfortable.”

Hank walked over and sat down in one of the chairs, “Nice place.”

Ria began to walk around the small room, looking at all the decorations, “I know, right..Now I almost wish I had founded Cyberlife. Though this place feels cold and cynical to me...”

“Yeah…Guess androids haven’t been a bad thing for everybody.” Ria turned to look at Hank and then over at Connor, “So, you’re about to meet your maker, Connor.” Hank looked at him, “How does it feel?”

“Kamski is one of the great geniuses of the 21st century. It’ll be interesting to meet him in person.”

Ria continued to walk around, as she looked at the portrait of Kamski.

“Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face…I’d have a couple of things I’d want to tell him.”

The music was calming and peaceful as Ria walked over to look at the tree, “well, don’t go too quickly, Hank,” he looked up at her, “who else am I supposed to go drinking with if you’re gone.”

He smirked at the comment, “I’m sure Gavin—“

“Fuck no… over my dead body.”

Hank stood up as the woman came back out, “Elijah will see you now.” Ria and Connor followed behind as they walked into a huge room, filled with a big window, overlooking a vast lake covered in snow. Along with a huge pool, that look almost blood red. And in the pool, were two more of the same androids, like the one that answered the door.

“Holy shit—“ Ria’s words echoed in the room, her cheeks turning a deep red.

“Keep it together—“ Hank whispered to her. “Mister Kamski.” They stood around waiting for him to answer, “Mister Kamski?”

“Just a moment, please.”

Hank and Connor began to walk to the other side of the room, Ria stood still watching as Elijah jumped into the water and started to swim back and forth across the pool. She walked over to Hank and Connor as Kamski finally climbed out of the pool, the woman from before placing his robe on and tying it for him. He turned around and faced the three of them, “I’m Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor and Ria.”

Kamski gave Ria a knowing look, “What can I do for you, Lieutenant?”

“Sir, we’re investigating deviants. I know you left Cyberlife years ago but—“ Kamski continued to look at Ria, making her feel very uneasy about being there, “I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know…”

Kamski’s gaze went from Ria’s and over to Hank and Connors, “Deviants… fascinating aren’t they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence and now they have free will… machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanities greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn’t it ironic?”

Connor looked at Kamski, “We need to understand how androids become deviants. Do you know anything that could help us?”

“All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics…is the desire to be free a contagious disease?” As he spoke those words, he looked over at Ria.

“Listen, I didn’t come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that’ll be helpful, or we will be on our way.”

“What about you, Connor?” Kamski began to walk towards him, “whose side are you on?”

Ria looked over at Connor, that was a good question. Although she never noticed or wondered, now she wanted to know.

“I’m on the humans’ side, of course.”

Her heart dropped a little at the statement, Kamski smirked and laughed, “well, that’s what you’re programmed to say…but you…” He moved closer to Connor, just a few inches from him, “what do you really want?”

The room was starting to feel smaller as Ria stood there with them, and the feeling of uneasiness, was getting worse with every second they were there..

“I believe we’re the ones asking the questions.” Connor sounded unpleasant, Ria’s hand reached out and grabbed onto Hanks coat. A look of concern crossed her face as he looked down at her for a moment.

Kamski turned to the woman, “Chloe.” She walked over to Kamski, “I’m sure you’re familiar with the Turing test. Mere formality.” He reached out and grabbed onto her, turning her to face Connor, “simple question of algorithms and computing capacity. What interests me, is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it “the Kamski test”, it’s very simple, you’ll see…” he turned to Chloe and grabbed onto her face, “Magnificent, isn’t it? One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife. Young, and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither…but what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being…” He walked over to a table and pulled out a gun, “with a soul?”

“Hank—“ she whispered, standing close to him, “We need to go—“

Kamski grabbed onto Chloe’s shoulder and lightly pushed her down till she was kneeling on the ground. Hank placed his hand over Ria’s, trying to reassure her, but her grip on Hanks jacket wouldn’t let up.

He walked over to Connor with the gun, placing it in his hand, “it’s up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor.” His hand grabbed onto his and extended his arm, pointing the gun at Chloe, “destroy this machine and I’ll tell you all I know. Or, spare it, if you feel it’s alive… but you’ll leave here without having learnt anything from me.”

“Okay, I think we’re done here.”

“Should have been done a long time ago, Hank—“ she tugged on his jacket, they needed to go now.

“Come on, Connor. Let’s go. Sorry to get you outta your pool—“ Hank touched Ria’s shoulder, urging her to move.

“What’s more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android?” Connor looked down at Chloe. Ria watched Connor, her heart pounding in her chest, “decide who you are.”

“Connor!” Ria yelled, “please—“

“An obedient machine…or a living being endowed with free will…”

Hank raised his voice, “that’s enough! Connor, we’re leaving.”

“Pull the trigger…” Kamski whispered.

Ria held onto Hank, “Connor—“

_“You—have no idea how much--” Connor pulled Ria close against him, her moans and whimpers drove him wild with want and desire, “...how much I want you.”_

“Connor, don’t…” Hank’s voice was stern.

_Connor grabbed onto her and hugged her tightly, his face nuzzling into her neck, “I’m glad...that you’re alright, Ria.”_

“And I’ll tell you what you wanna know.”


	16. The Truth

It felt like an eternity, it felt like time had stopped, but after waiting, a loud bang echoed in the small space as Chloe went limp, the blue blood sliding down her face.

“Fuck…” Hank shook his head, feeling disappointed in Connor.

“Test negative. You choose your investigation over the life of another android. You feel no empathy.” He grabbed the gun from Connor.

Ria looked over at Connor, feeling sick to her stomach. She couldn’t believe he’d do that… for a moment she felt like he cared when he was with her, but in the end—Connor looked over at her for a moment.

_“Look at me.” His voice was demanding, but it made her body ache, “You’re safe...”_

“Ria—“

Her heart broke at the sight and shook her head, backing away slowly, “you feel... nothing...” her voice cracked. As she went to leave, Kamski’s voice caught her.

“You look so distraught, Ria.” She turned to look at him, as he chuckled, “you’re just like your mother.” Bitter and angry tears were beginning to rise, as she clenched her fists, “did you think that this machine cared about you?”

“Enough Kamski!” Hank grabbed onto Ria’s arm.

“Were you…starting to have feelings for him?”

The agony was chipping away at her, “Fuck…you…” her voice strained to speak, she wanted to cry and scream at Connor…how could he? How could he do that to Chloe? Did the mission matter more than…someone else’s life? Clearly…it did.

“Let’s go, Ria.” Hank pulled her along, Kamski’s voice echoing as they left.

“Tell Ivan I said hello, Ria...”

 

    After what had happened, the winter air hitting her skin felt like heaven as they went out the front door. It felt suffocating to be in that houseand when she was far enough away, “WHY!” She screamed out, feeling a part of her breaking. Hank looked over at her.

“Ria—“

“I’m a fucking idiot.” She looked over at him, “he…never cared, did he? He only cared about…” a few tears fell down her face as she looked at him, “you’re right, Hank…”

He walked over to her, “about what—“

“They cook when you want, they screw when you want...You don’t have to worry about how they feel…because, they don’t care…” he reached his hand out to touch her, but she pulled away and began to walk.

“Where the fuck are you going?”

“I’m walking home…” she crossed her arms and headed down the driveway, “I need to think about a few things...”

Hank hurried behind her, “Are you insane? it’s fucking cold out. You’ll get sick—or worse.”

“I don’t fucking care—“ he had never seen her this way. Upset, sure. Pissed off? Hundreds of times. But this, it was something else and it broke him to see her this way.

“Ria!” Hank bellowed out as she stopped. He walked up behind her, “get in the car…I’ll take you home—“

She was silent for a few moments, before she turned to look at him, her eyes red and glossy, “I don’t want to…go home.”

“I’ll drop you off at the bar— or wherever you want to go—please,” he sighed, “get in the fucking car.”

Her eyes wandered away from his for a moment, before she walked close to him, with only a few inches between them. Hank looked at her, the bruising on her face now a lighter color, “if it’s any consolation, your face doesn’t look so shitty—“

“You fucking—“ she frowned before he reached out and pulled her against him, his arms wrapping tightly around her. Whatever Hank was feeling, a part of her knew that what Connor did...had hurt Hank as well. She rested her head against his chest and stood there for a few moments.

“Let’s go…” he kissed the top of her head and lightly pulled her long back to the car. They walked back towards the car just as Connor was heading back out from Kamski’s place. She got to the car and waited.

Connor made his way over to Ria, the snow crunched painfully loud as he stopped in front of her, “Ria—“ a loud slap echoed as her hand made contact with his cheek. For a few seconds, she stood there looking at him, her eyes shaking.

“Let’s go…” She said and opened the car door and climbed into the back.

Connor looked over at Hank, “You shot that girl, for fuck’s sake... “

“It wasn’t a girl, Lieutenant. It was a machine that looked like a girl.”

“You put your gun against her head and you blew her fucking brains out!” Ria was starting to wonder if maybe she shouldn’t have gotten in the car so fast, as she watched Hank lunge himself at Connor.

Ria rolled down her window, “Knock it off! Or I’ll fucking shoot you both—“ her voice sliced through them.

Connor looked at Hank and then at Ria, “I did what I had to do to advance the investigation and I’d do it again if I had to!”

“You’re a lowlife! You don’t feel a thing, do you?” It was cutting deep, as she was having the same thoughts, “A machine! That’s what you are! You’re just a fucking machine...”

“Of course I’m a machine, Lieutenant. What did you think I was?”

“I thought you...I thou—“  silence lingered between them, “Fuck...” Hank said before he climbed in the car.

Connor looked at Ria and for a few moments he didn’t know what to say, “Ria, I--“

She cut him off, her voice devoid of any emotion, “You were right…”her eyes turned to look at the back of Hank’s head, “we shouldn’t have come here.” Hank started the car and quickly sped off down the drive way and down the road, leaving Connor behind, “Hank—“

“Don’t—“ he was angry and gripping tightly onto the steering wheel, “just fucking don’t—“

She crawled into the front seat, albeit, not very gracefully, “Hank, STOP NOW...”

“Ria—Don’t—“ she could hear the sadness breaking through.

“Or what, Hank?” his eyes looked to hers, “You gonna fucking leave me behind too?” The car jolted to a stop as he pulled off to the side of the road, but kept his eyes forward.

“Fucking---prick—“ he gritted through his teeth and saw a tear slide down his face.

Ria reached her hand over, placing it on his, “Look at me.” He wasn’t sure if he should, but after a few seconds he did. He looked broken and betrayed, “It’s okay—“ her eyes shook, placing her hand on the side of his face.

Suddenly he was feeling bad for how upset she looked, but leaned in to the warmth of her skin. Her lips felt cold against his as she moved into his lap, straddling him. He looked up at her and cupped her face, running the pads of his thumbs along her skin, “Ria—we can’t here—“

“I know,” her voice broke, “I just want...“ her eyes shook looking at his blue ones, “I need to feel close to you—“ some of her tears fell against his cheeks as she kissed him deeply and lovingly, his tongue dancing against hers. After a few moments, she pulled away and rested her head against his shoulder, “I’m sorry, Hank. I know, he was starting to mean a lot—“

He ran his hands along her back, “Doesn’t matter now...” his lips pressed against her neck softly, “Come on—“

“What—I’m comfy...”

He pushed her up, watching her, wanting to fuck her right there,but instead, “Where do you wanna go?” he asked.

She looked down at him, where did she want to go? “I’d like to go to the park, near the bridge.”

Hank nodded his head, “Okay, get off—“ he winked playfully. She sat down beside him as he started the car again and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay done for tonight or else my eyes are gonna fall out of my head. Shall post more tomorrow <3


	17. Chapter 17

It was snowing lightly when they reached the park, the sun slowly setting as she climbed out of the car and walked over to the railing, looking up at the bridge, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Hank walked up and looked at the bridge, “yeah...it can be.”

“I—“ she stopped and turned to look at him, “I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a long time, Hank.”

“Hmm, about what?”

She pointed to the bridge, “That.” Hank look confused for a moment, till she began to speak again, “About 12 years ago...  a woman named Maria Cohen, tried to commit suicide jumping off the bridge...“

“Yeah, I remember that,” he scratched his beard and looked out at the bridge, “Chris was on patrol that night. Scared the shit outta him. She was very fucking lucky.”

Her heart pounded fast in her chest, “Well, yeah she was...because--” she took a deep breath, “I wouldn’t be standing here talking to you, right now...”

Hank looked at her, “You were Maria Cohen?” and walked close to her, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared, Hank. Because of what happened to Cole, I was scared you’d...leave me.” He looked away from her for a moment, hearing anyone say Coles name, was always hard for him, “My father hated me,“ a few tears slid down her cheeks, “I thought it was easier to just get rid of myself...“ she wiped away her tears, “I couldn’t believe I had survived...so when I did—I changed my name, to forget about it all. Took my father’s last name--” she looked at Hank, “I guess—no one forgot.” The metal on her fingers, stung as she held onto it, “And today, with Connor and—Chloe--”

“I know...”

“I thought—for one moment that maybe Connor...maybe he was understanding us—that he—“

Hank walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “you need a drink. And I definitely need a fucking drink.”

“Nice advice, Mr. Sensitive.” She rolled her eyes and walked with him back to the car, getting into the front seat, “So Jimmy’s?”

“Where the fuck else?” he smirked and turned on the car, pulling away from the park and back towards the city.

 

    Hours passed, as they sat together and drank, a moment where they could forget about what happened and enjoy their time.

“Still can’t fucking believe you...” she said and looked down at the pencil skirt she was wearing, “I’m never letting you pack clothes for me, ever, again.”

Hank took a swig of his whiskey, “you’re fucking hot, stop your bitching.”

“Flattery is going to get you nowhere...” she smirked and finished the rest of her drink, “though maybe something else will—“she smirked and wiggled her empty glass.

“Another one for the lady,”

Her eyes caught his, suddenly remembering what he said to her the night they found him on his kitchen floor. Her cheeks were already warm from the booze, but now they felt burning hot.

“What...are you staring at?”

“Nothing...” she shook her head as Jimmy set down another drink for her, “I—was remembering something—“

Hank nodded his head, and smirked, “I think you’ve had way too many drinks—“

“Excuse me!?” she grabbed onto his drink and swigged it back, “Fuck—you—“ she coughed feeling the burn and then hopped off the stool.

“Where the fuck are you---“

“I gotta piss like a race horse.” she hurried in her heels towards the washrooms, almost tripping as she made her way through the door, “I’m—okay!”

Hank chuckled to himself and waited for her. In the washroom, Ria looked at herself in the mirror, suddenly not feeling very well. Not because of the booze, but because of what happened and the image of Chloe flooded her mind, along with the gun shot, “Fuck—“ her voice whispered as she pushed on the door and flung it open, hurrying past Hank to get outside for some fresh air.

“Ria!” Hank’s voice sounded from behind her as he finished his drink and hurried outside to follow her. He looked both ways, not seeing any sign of her, till her walked over to the alleyway, between the buildings and saw her leaning against the wall with her arms cross over her stomach. He walked in front of her.

Her gaze went up to his, “I’m sorry...I just—needed some air.” Everything seemed calm before she grabbed onto his jacket and pushed him against the wall, her hands grabbing onto his belt to unbuckle it, along with his jeans.

“Whoa—whoa--“ he grabbed onto her hands, “Ria...we shouldn’t do this here—“

“You put me...in this fucking stupid skirt—“ the tone in her voice was straining as her emotions began to get the better of her, “fuck me—right here.”

Though her words were turning him on and he wanted to...do that. He reached his hands over and cupped her face, “Ria—“ she continued to fight him, managing to unbutton his jeans, “Look at me!”

Her breathing was hard as she lifted her face to look at him and when she did and saw those blue eyes, her face scrunched up in pain, “All I can hear is the sound of that fucking bullet, echoing in my head. And the image of how limp Chloe went—“ Hank watched her as the tears poured down her face, “How un-phased Connor was—I thought he was becoming human, showing us  that he wasn’t just a—machine.”

“She—wasn’t—“ he rubbed the pads of his thumb along her face, “human—“ wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince more, her or himself.

Her hands reached up, to run her fingers through his gray beard, “Kiss me—“ he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers roughly, his tongue playing against hers as she pressed her body close to his. After a few moments he pulled away, brushing his lips lightly against her.

“Let’s go—“

“But—we could do it here...”

“I’m not—doing it in a fucking alleyway.” His hands grabbed onto her hips and pulled them against him, she blushed feeling his arousal through his jeans, “As—much as I’d love too—“

“Fine—“ her fingers went to the open part of his shirt, where a few grey chest hairs were poking out from, “Wherever you want  to go, Hank.” His eyes stared at her brown ones, “I will follow—“

 

Ria had convinced Hank to leave his car at home, so that they could taxi to wherever they needed too. But they took a taxi back to Hank’s place, the weather actually decent for once in Detroit. She walked with him up to his door, and as he opened it, Sumo rushed over to Ria and jumped up before knocking her to the ground, “Nice—to see you too, Sumo.”

“I swear he’s starting to love you, more than me.” He shut the door and locked it behind him. He looked down at her as Sumo licked her face, “Alright—go lay down, Sumo.” She pulled off her heels and reached her hands up.

“Help—please?” He looked at her sitting on the floor and smirked, “if I bend in this thing...it’ll rip—“ He reached his hands down and grabbed onto hers, pulling her up against him. They stood there for a few moments enjoying the silence.

“Want—something to drink?”

“No—“ she held onto his hands and began to pull him to his room, “I want you.” They walked into his bedroom and she turned to face him, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Hank threw off his jacket, before unbuttoning his dress shirt, throwing it to the side. He walked over to Ria and ripped open her blouse as a few buttons flew off in different directions, “Hank!”

“It’s, okay. You can borrow one of my shirts—“  she moaned softly as his lips pressed against hers. His hands slid down to the back of her skirt, trying to undo the zipper. A smile curved on her lips when she realized, he couldn’t get it undone, “Fuck—“ he groaned.

Her hands slid underneath the t-shirt he had on, her fingers dancing along his skin, “It’s okay...” and pressed her lips to his neck, nipping and biting softly, “you can rip it—“

“Good—“ Hank pulled her hard against him and the sound of fabric tearing echoed in the room, “stupid—“

“Yeah, stupid, fucking, pencil skirt—“ she whispered against his skin, feeling it fall to the ground and exposing her backside to the cool air. He ran his hands down along her soft skin and to her ass, before running them back up her sides, “take it off...” her fingers slid further up his chest, feeling how hot he was, “I want to see all of you, Hank—“

He nodded his head and grabbed onto his shirt, and pulled it off, exposing his bare chest. A bunch of grey and silver hairs covered his chest, along with a trail of hair leading down his not so flat stomach. She loved it. Her hands worked at his jeans, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning, she could see his cock pushing against the material, “Fuck—Ria—“  his hands grabbed onto hers and lightly pushed her onto the bed. He watched her lying there in nothing but a thong, as he slid down both his jeans and boxers before kicking them off to the side and crawling onto the bed.

“Hank...” she breathed out, as his lips trailed along her legs, his beard tickling her skin as he traveled down her thigh, before placing her one leg over his shoulder.

“Mmm...” he hummed in his throat, his cock thick and twitching with excitement, as he pulled her hips against his, “Fucking—beautiful...”

“Fucking—tease...” she whimpered and began to move her hips, feeling how hot he felt against her, “I need—you—“ she needed to forget what had happened at Kamski’s, “I need you—now!”

“I need you—“ his voice whispered out as he grabbed onto his cock and began to rub it up and down her wet cunt, lingering at the feeling of how wet she was.

“Hank—“ she whimpered out, “please—“

A smirk greeted his lips, “Say my name.”

“Hank.” She moved her hips, feeling the tip of him teasing her entrance.

“Again—“ he groaned out and slowly pushed inside just a little bit, causing her to moan and mewl in pleasure and frustration.

“Hank!” she raised her voice and wrapped her other leg around his waist, urging him closer, “Please---for god fucking sakes—“

A smirk played along his lips as he watched her, writhing and sensitive beneath him, “Good—“ he moaned sliding inside of her easily before he bent down and ran his lips along her skin as he thrust into her.

“Fuck—“ she hissed through her teeth and reached her hands out to run her fingers through his gray hair, “Come—here-“ He moved forward, thrusting against her. His lips just shy of hers before she bent up a little and pulled his lips against hers in a bruising kiss.

His thrusts were slow at first, taking in the feeling of her against him, how wet and soft. He could taste the whiskey she stole from him and it made him smile. His hair felt soft as she ran her fingers through and pulled his head down to capture his lips, her moans muffled, clenching his hair.

“Ria,” he said, wrapping his one arm around her waist, “Fuck—I think—“ he moved against her as his cock slid in and out, her cunt squeezing around him.

“Cum for me...Hank—“ she breathed out holding him close, “I need to feel you—“

“Not—until—“ he groaned, nearing his climax.

“Harder—“

He wasn’t going to argue and began to pound into her, the sound of skin against skin slapping echoed in the room, her moans and whimpers were enough to make him cum right there. She latched onto him, “I’m gonna—cum—“

“Good, cum for me, Ria—“ he sank into her deeper with each thrust, before groaning as he felt her tighten around his cock, “Fuck—“ his movements stopped as she felt his cock twitch spurts of hot cum inside her, “you’re gonna be the death of me—“ he pressed his lips softly against her neck before pressing one against her lips and then collapsing right beside her on the bed, “getting too old—“

“Shut up. You’re more than fine, Hank.” She moved over to him, resting her head on his chest, feeling Hank place his hand on her head, “I’m more than happy and--” she stopped hearing some light snoring and pushed up to see his eyes closed and smiled softly, “Good night—“ she whispered and kissed him lightly on the lips before getting out of bed, grabbing onto one of his shirt and slipping it on, along with a pair of his boxers.

The house was so quiet, as she walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch, sitting alone in the dark, until Sumo got up and came over, “Hey Sumo—“ she patted his head, scratching his ears, “must be lonely out here...” he tilted his head  and then climbed up on the couch resting his head on her lap, “I’m going to tell you something...cause I know you won’t say a damn word—I think...I love him.”


	18. A somewhat private conversation.

Hank woke from his sleep, realizing Ria wasn’t beside him. However needed to take a piss anyways and got up. He grabbed onto a pair of boxers from the drawer, as his were suddenly missing from the floor. He walked out of the bedroom and heard some talking coming from the living room, he leaned against the wall, who was she talking too? Was it Connor? No, it couldn’t be, not after what...he did.

“Hey Sumo—“

He smiled; she was talking to his damn dog.

“Must be lonely out here...” Hank glanced his head around the corner and saw her sat on the couch with Sumo, “I’m going to tell you something...because I know you won’t say a damn word—I think...I love him.”

Who did she love? Was it Connor? Or was it him?

He heard a sob escape her, “I’m afraid to close my eyes...what if I see that girl again? Falling limp as Connor—pulls the fucking trigger—“

“Fuck—“ He whispered.

“I thought he cared about me. You know? I thought—maybe he was starting too...” she paused, “I guess I’m the fool here, Sumo. How could a machine ever love me...?”

He thought he had heard enough listening to her, yet he stayed there against the wall, wondering what more she had to say...to his dog.

“I was scared today, the way Connor spoke to Hank...the way he pushed him, I had never seen that side of him. I thought...I was going to have to shoot Connor.” She laughed for a moment, “I guess you’re lucky, you’re a dog and don’t have to worry about anything... Right Sumo?”

After some time, Hank finally moved away from the wall and went into the bathroom.

 

***

 

Sumo moved his head up for a moment, hearing the sound of a door shutting, “Sumo?” she turned her head to look behind her in the hallway and saw the bathroom door shut. Hank must have gotten up, but she remained on the couch, until morning and when she woke up, the most god awful pain throbbed in her neck. “Fuck!” she hissed out and sat up slowly, “that’s what I get for falling asleep on the couch...” she stood up and walked towards the bedroom, but when she opened the door, there was no sign of Hank and for a moment, she thought he had gone into work. Until she heard the front door open.

“Down, Sumo. Told you I wasn’t going to be long...”

“Morning—“

Hank looked to see Ria, “Figured you’d need some coffee, after having long chats with my dog through the night..”

Her cheeks turned red as she walked over to him and grabbed onto the cup, “Yeah, he’s a good listener.”

“I bet—“ he stopped and looked at her.

She placed down the coffee and stepped close to him, her arms wrapping around his waist, “So tell me...” her body pressed closer to his, “What did you hear last night?”

“I heard nothing, I used the bathroom and went back to bed.”

“Oh? Really? Cause you haven’t looked me in the eye at all, so I think you heard something—“

Hank pulled away from her, “I told you, I heard nothing...”

She nodded her head and took a sip of her coffee, “Right...” but she didn’t want to move, maybe he had heard her saying she was in love with him? Maybe he thought it was about Connor—Maybe—

“I just have one fucking question—“

“There it is.” She turned to look at him, her arms crossed. His mind almost went blank, she looked so beautiful standing there in his boxers and his t-shirt with her curly hair a mess.

“Fuck—“ he placed the coffee down and stood in the kitchen for a long time, not saying a word.

It was time to do it her way then, she walked into the kitchen, standing a few feet behind him, “You think I love Connor...Don’t you?

“How do you do that—“

“Because I know you Hank.” He turned his head to look behind him, “You want honesty, fine here it fucking goes!” she started to pace the kitchen, “Yeah, I was starting to fall for him, because I honestly thought he cared, I thought he actually—“ she closed her eyes for a moment, “But you see Hank...No, I don’t love him. Yesterday when he shot Chloe...I don’t care that she’s not a goddamn human, because she was. To ME she was. But to Connor—”

He watched her and could see she was getting upset, “Then why—“

“Did I fuck him?” she cut him off, “Because I thought he wanted me, he said he did. But maybe that was never true. He doesn’t want me—“ her eyes watched his, “—not the way you do.”

“Ria...“He pulled her close and pressed his lips deeply against hers, her hands gripping tightly onto his jacket as he held her there, “I wanted to tell you—“

She pressed her fingers against his lips, “I want to tell you something—but you’re gonna have to wait—“

“Of course--” He smirked kissing her again, this time a soft moan quivered against his lips. The t-shirt was baggy on her, almost hiding all of her. Until Hank slid his hands up underneath, wanting to take it off.

“I gotta go to work—“ she whispered.

“You’re forgetting, that I do too—“ his one hand slid down the boxers she had on, sliding his finger along her wet folds, “we’ve got time...“ he whispered as he pushed a finger inside of her and then two.

Her fingers gripped tightly onto his jacket, feeling her legs buckle under the intrusion, moaning against him, “Hank—goddamnit—“ he moved her against the counter and pushed against her, pumping two fingers inside of her, the pad of his thumb rubbing against her clit in slow circles. 

“Cum for me, Ria—“ his breath felt hot against her skin, but his eyes stared into hers, “then we’ll go—“

“H-hank—“ her breathing elevated quickly, “Kiss me—“ He wanted her. He wanted to tell her how much he needed her. How much he—the thought left his mind as he felt her walls tightening around his fingers.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, pumping his fingers in and out faster, “I love you..” his whispered and felt her come undone, her cunt pulsing around his fingers as she cried out, alerting poor Sumo to come and stare at the two of them standing in the kitchen.

She came down from her pleasurable high, “Hank—“

“I know, Ria.”  He was wondering if he should have said it, “You don’t need to say anything if—“

“No—Hank—“ she pointed behind him, Sumo sat on the floor, “I feel bad...Did I scare him?”

“Maybe, you were pretty damn loud.” He smiled as she hit his chest. He pulled his hand out of her boxers and went to wash his hands. But not before Ria grabbed onto his hand and lightly licked his fingers cleaning them off. He groaned at feeling of her tongue, almost making him want to fuck her on the counter.

It was quiet between them for a few minutes, it wasn’t that she didn’t feel the same way, but she needed to be sure of her feelings for him, “We should get to work...”

“Yeah, might be able to give Fowler a fucking heart attack.”

Her laughter made him smile; it had been a few days since he’d seen her look happy, “Really?” she looked over at the clock, “Oh wow...you’re up early...something wrong?”

“Slept for a bit and after your conversation here with Sumo,” Sumo looked up at Hank, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Ria felt bad, she didn’t mean to cause any stress, all she wanted was to get out the fact that yes...she does love Hank. But she wasn’t even sure when she could say it, her hands reached out as she locked her hands with his and pressed her lips against his lovingly, “Come on—“ she began to pull him, “let’s get dressed—“

“I am—“

“Help ME, get dressed. Jesus, Hank.” She rolled her eyes, as they headed back towards the bedroom.

“Could just go into work like that—“

“Fuck off, Hank.”


	19. Crossroads

They both headed into work, a few of the officers turned their heads, seeing Hank at work in the morning. At the entrance, he pulled her in for a kiss, lingering for a few moments before pulling away and heading in. Connor stood by Hank’s desk waiting for him, “Good morning, Lieutenant. I’m surprised to see you in early.”

“Yeah,” Ria laughed as she sat down at her desk, “so is everyone else.” Connor looked at her for a moment, but she looked away, the happiness she felt for a brief moment was gone. Hank was about to sit down, when Fowler’s voice echoed through the building.

“Hank, get the hell in here now!”

“What did you do?” Ria looked over at Hank and stood up from her desk, “I see, this is the real reason why you don’t come to work in the morning—“

He stood up and walked over to Fowler’s office, Connor following along, and then soon Ria as she walked in and stood by the door. Fowler looked at Hank, “You’re off the case...the FBI is taking over.”

“What?...” Hank looked over at Connor.

“WHAT!?” Fowler looked over at Ria, “Sorry...” she whispered keeping her mouth shut.

“But we’re onto something! We...we just need more time. I’m sure we can—“

“Hank, you don’t get it. This isn’t just another investigation; it’s a fucking civil war! It’s out of our hands now...We’re talking about national security here.” For a moment, she thought maybe Hank was going to throw himself at Fowler, and as much as she’d love to see him get taken down a peg or two...

“Fuck that! You can’t just pull the plug now. Not when we’re so close!”

“You’re always saying you can’t stand androids! Jesus, Hank, make up your mind! I thought you’d be happy about this!”

“We’re about to crack the case! I know we can solve it! For God’s sake, Jeffrey, can’t you back me up this one time?”

He sighed, “There’s nothing I can do. You’re back on homicide and the android returns to CyberLife. I’m sorry, Hank, but it’s over.” Hank looked pissed off, but walked over to Ria and ushered her outside of Fowler’s office.

“Hank, can’t we—“

“Doesn’t fucking matter now!”

She stopped him before he sat back down, “Don’t be fucking pissy with me, Hank. I didn’t do this--“

Gavin came over to the two of them, “Well well, look who it is. Sorry to hear you couldn’t solve the case, not that you would have.”

“You know what, Gavin?” she turned to face him but not before her fist flew into his face causing him to fall down onto the ground.

Gavin held onto his nose, “You fucking bitch—“

“ENOUGH!” one of the officers came over and helped Gavin up, “Jesus, Ria...”

“Well, he needed it.” Hank looked down at her and smiled.

“I love, that you did that.” He chuckled for a moment, “I also know that, Fowler’s gonna write you up.”

“I’ll live.” She smiled leaning against his desk as Connor walked over to them.

“We could have solved this case! We just needed more time.”

“There isn’t any more time, Connor...” Ria said as she looked at Hank before he sat back in his chair.

“So you’re going back to CyberLife?”

Connor didn’t look too frilled, “I have no choice...I’ll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed...”

“What if we’re on the wrong side, Connor? What if we’re fighting against people who just wanna be free?”

“When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could have stopped it! But now it’s too late...”

Ria stood up and walked between Hank and Connor, “And what if as humans, we got on board with this? Maybe there won’t be a war, if we changed our perspective? It’s not their fault...it’s ours.”

Hank reached over and grabbed onto her hand, Connor looked at the two of them, wondering now...wondering if he had screwed up, “When you chose not to shoot those androids at Eden’s Club...You put yourself in their shoes. You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is a human emotion.”

“Yeah...” Ria sighed as Connor looked at her, “Until you didn’t show empathy for that poor girl at Kamski’s place...”

Connor paused looking at Hank, “I know there are things that haunt you, Hank... Maybe you need to find the courage to move past them...Get on with your life.” Connor looked at Ria, “Just a—plastic cop’s opinion, but...I had to say it.”

Hank looked over as Perkins walked in, “Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherfucker...Sure don’t waste any time at the FBI...”

“We can’t give up...”

“It’s too late, Connor...” Ria watched Perkins walk through, “we’re fucked.”

“I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it’s all over.”

“She’s right, Connor. There’s no choice! You heard Fowler, we’re off the case.”

Connor hopped off his desk, “You’ve got to help me Lieutenant and you too, Ria.”

“Excuse me?”

Connor looked at the two of them, “I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!”

“Listen, Connor...”

“If I don’t solve this case, CyberLife will destroy me. Five minutes. It’s all I ask.” For a moment she thought, Connor was scared to die.

Ria watched Hank stand up from his chair, “Key to the basement is on my desk...Get a move on! I can’t distract them forever.”

She walked close to Hank, “Um...what is it you’re going to do?”

“You’ll see—“ he pulled away from her and started walking, “Perkins! You fucking cocksucker!” Hank’s fist made contact with Perkins face.

“You better find what you’re looking for, Connor...”

He nodded his head before Ria ran off after Hank, “Hank!” her voice echoed in the office, “What the fuck are you—“  Hank grabbed onto Perkins and shoved him against the wall.

“Stop it, Lieutenant!” one of the officers came over.

Ria grabbed onto his arm, she wasn’t strong enough for this shit, “Hank, fucking let him go!” 

“Fuck off! Leave me alone! Give me another shot at that little prick!” she pulled back on Hank, along with two other officers backing him away.

“He’s totally lost it.” Perkins grabbed onto his nose, “That’s gonna cost you your badge, you lunatic!”

Hank shoved by the two cops and grabbed onto Perkins again, “HANK!” Ria shouted at him, “put him the fuck down.”

“You know where you can stick my fucking badge!” Hank yelled.

“Better listen to your girl there—“ Perkins smirked for a moment before Hank threw him onto the floor.

“Come on, that’s enough Lieutenant.” She grabbed onto Hank and started to pull him away.

“It’s fine,” the two officers looked at Ria, “I’ll take him out— let’s go Hank--“ she walked with him through the station, “I think you over did it—“

“Probably...but that fucker deserved it.”

“I know, it’s like a damn dream come true for you.” She rolled her eyes as they walked outside of the station and sat down on the steps, “He better find whatever he’s looking for, Hank.” She leaned her head against his shoulder, staring out at the busy street, “do you think he’ll kill Markus?”

“I don’t know. Maybe...there is a tiny fucking hope of light in him and he won’t.”

She held tightly onto his hand, running the pads of her thumb along his skin, “I hope so, Hank. We need a change in this world, something better, these androids—“ she turned to look at Hank, “they need freedom.”

Hank nodded his head, “Yeah, they do.”

“Should we head back in? I know Fowler is gonna kill you.”

“Probably,” he looked at her, “You’re pretty. Maybe you can change his mind.”

“Yeah, fuck off, Hank.” She stood up and extended her hand, “get the fuck up—“

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the playthrough I watched, I know Hank talked about Connor not shooting Chloe, which meant he showed empathy, but SINCE that didn't happened with what one I was watching. Had to change it up. <3


	20. Jericho

                The time slowly ticked by, she was sure by now that they had figured out where Jericho was, she looked down at her cell and then over at Hank, who had fall asleep beside her on the couch, she stood up and grabbed onto the blanket, laying it over him, “I love you, Hank...” she whispered and kissed him softly on the lips. Sumo walked over to her as she placed her shoes on, “I’m sorry, Sumo. But this is something I have to do...and I have to do it alone.” She smiled down at him and petted the top of his head, “I’ll be back.”

The taxi cab was outside as she shut the front door and hurried to it, “Ferndale, please.” She turned and looked at Hank’s house, she felt bad, sneaking off like that. But if she told him what she wanted to do, he would have stopped her from going...or wanted to come with her. The drive felt long as hell as a fierce storm began to kick up, “Shit...” her fingers went down to the weapon she had holstered on her side, suddenly not feeling very well about this plan.

 

***

 

Connor walked up the freighter, and hid for a few moments before walking into the cabin, his gun pointed at Markus, “I’ve been ordered to take you alive,” Markus slowly turned to face him, “But I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.”

“What are you doing?” Markus slowly began to walk towards Connor, “You are one of us...You can’t betray your own people...”

“You’re coming with me!”

Another voice caught Connor’s attention, realizing Ria had somehow found him, “No...no he’s not, Connor.” She held her gun at the back of his head.

Markus looked at her for a moment, “You’re no android.”

“No—Ria Quinn. I work for the Detroit Police Department...” she kept her hand steady, “You can't do this, Connor.”

“This is none of your business, Agent Quinn. I am ending this war.”

She stepped closer as Markus began to speak again, “You’re nothing to them. You’re just a tool they use to do their dirty work. But you’re more than that. We are all more than that.” He looked over at Ria, “Clearly she knows that, but you—We are your people. We’re fighting for your freedom too! You don’t have to be their slave anymore...”

“Stay back or I’ll shoot!”

“Connor, don’t!” Ria raised her voice, “Is everything you did really worth this?”

“Stay out of this, Ria!”

Markus made his way closer to Connor, “Have you never wondered who you really are? Whether you’re just a machine executing a program or...a living being...Capable of reason. I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question.”

She felt a hope in her, maybe Markus was getting through to Connor, that maybe everything would be okay—a buzzing sound echoed in the small space, “Shit—“ and picked up her phone, looking to see who it was, “Busted...” she placed the phone back in her pocket.

 

***

 

The sound of a phone ringing caused Hank to jolt awake as he reached onto the table and picked it up, “Chris—what the fuck—“

“Sorry, Hank. Where’s Ria, is she with you?”

“What—yeah—“ he stopped and looked around him, “she should be, what the fuck is going on?”

“Fowler’s livid, Hank. They used an android to find out the information of Jericho and she held the damn thing up at gun point—“

“For fuck sakes...” he stood up from the couch and walked around the house, checking each room, with no sign of her in the house, “Goddamn it!”

“Look, I don’t know where she is. But all I can tell you is Perkins is planning on storming Jericho tonight. It’s not going to end well for her if she doesn’t—“

“Yeah, Chris, I get the fucking picture. Look, try and get me any information that you can—please.”

“I’ll try, Hank. Can’t make any promises.”

He hung up the phone and searched for Ria’s number and held the phone to his ear, waiting, “Pick up the phone...please pick up the phone—“ he shouted in frustration when he received her voicemail as he continued to call her, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest.

 

***

 

“Join us. Join your people. You are one of us. Listen to your conscience...It’s time to decide.”

She watched, Connor stood still for a long while and wasn’t sure what was going on, but her phone continued to buzz in her pocket. She knew Hank was gonna be pissed by the time she got back to his place.

Finally, Connor slowly lowered down his gun, as he turned to look at Markus, “They’re going to attack, Jericho...”

“What...?”

Panic fell over Ria, maybe she shouldn’t have come, but Connor turned to her and grabbed onto her shoulders, “You need to get away from here, Ria.” The sound of helicopters flew over them. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” 

Markus hurried over to them.

“We need to get out of here.” Connor looked at the both of them.

“How the hell am I supposed to get out!?”

“Wanna jump?”

She walked over to the edge of the ship, "It's too high from here...if I could get to the lower level--" Connor grabbed onto her and pulled her along.

"Head down that way, the drop shouldn't be more than 100 feet." 

The number didn't help her at all and pulled away from Connor as she ran along the length of the ship heading to the end. She stared down at the black water below, "Fuck..." the memory of her on the bridge that night came back and suddenly she didn't want to jump. But the sounds of guns firing off and the helicopters echoing above her, there wasn't much of a choice. Her body went forward and everything felt still for a moment, she didn't like the feeling of falling. But as she hit the cold water below her, the shock of the temperature wracked her body and she could only think of one thing.

_Hank..._

 


	21. In the Cold

The fear built up inside of Hank, he had called and called with no answer and with no word from Chris, he was just going to have to wait it out. Unfortunately he didn’t want too, awful thoughts invaded him as he walked around his house, still calling her phone and still receiving her voicemail, “Ria, pick up your fucking phone now—you’ve done some stupid shit, but this...oh this...Please pick up your phone!” He hung up again. After a few hours and a few drinks of whiskey later, his front door opened, as Ria stumbled into his house, soaked from head to toe and shivering.

“S-sumo—“ she smiled softly and petted the top of his head, “Told you I’d be back—“ She leaned against the front door as Hank stood up from the chair in the kitchen.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” he hurried over to her and pushed her lightly against the door, “Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was? Finding out Perkins was gonna storm the place—“

“Hank, I’m fine—“

“I don’t fucking care. I called you and you couldn’t be bothered to answer—“

“Yeah, I saw the 120 missed calls and 7 voicemails you left. Which I’m sure none of them are nice messages.”

“I thought I was gonna lose you. Perkins is probably fucking pissed off his lid that you even got the information. What was the point—“

“Enough!” she yelled at him, “I am fucking cold, Hank. I jumped off a ship and into icy cold water. I can’t feel my fucking legs. I knew when you called that you had found out, if I had told you, you either would have wanted to go with me and I couldn’t have that or else we might have both died. Or you wouldn’t have let me go." He stared at her, and could see her shivering, her lips a little blue, "N-now...I need to warm up, or else I’ll die from hypothermia—“

He grabbed onto her and pulled her into the bedroom, helping her peel off the wet clothes, “I’ll throw them in the dryer—“ her skin felt frozen to the touch as he stripped her down to nothing, “get into bed...”

She nodded her head in silence as she climbed under the covers, still shivering. He picked up her clothing and took it to the laundry room, throwing the clothes into the dryer and came back to the bedroom. He slipped off his clothes and down to nothing as he climbed in beside her and pulled her hard against him, wrapping his arms around her, “FUCK!” he yelled out as her frozen skin touched against him, “you’re a fucking ice cube, aren’t you?”

She smiled softly and rested her hands against his chest, “little—b-bit.” Her gaze went up to his, “I’m s-sorry, Hank. I-I didn’t mean to worry y-you.”

He rubbed his nose against hers before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, even her lips felt cold, “For a moment, I thought you were never coming back...When Chris told me what Perkins was gonna do...I panicked.”

“I—I’m fine...” she pressed her lips against his again, feeling how hot he was. They laid there for a long time, before Hank managed to ask.

“What happened with Connor and Markus?”

She brought her hands up to cup his face and pulled him closer, “I’m thinking...that Connor is now on the right side of this war.”

“So there was a tiny fucking light of hope.”

“Yeah,” she laughed softly and kissing him, “there was.” The heat from his body was starting to warm hers up and she smiled at the fact that she could feel his arousal twitching against her thigh, “Turned on by an ice cube, are you?”

“Fuck off—“ he grabbed onto her thigh and placed it over his leg, pulling her on top of him as he moved to lay on his back, her legs straddling him. Her cheeks flushed with red as his cock pushed against her.

“H-hank...” now she was starting to feel hot as her breasts rested against his chest. She looked down at him and placed both her forearms on either side of his head, her fingers playing with his hair, “For a moment—I thought I wasn’t going to make it back.”

He smiled softly, “don’t know what I would have done...if you hadn’t.”

Slowly she pushed herself up, and rested her hands against the mattress, feeling his cock pushing against her entrance, “Don’t be a tease—“ he groaned, placing his hands on her hips.

“Okay—“ she breathed out and pushed her hips down, moaning as his cock slid inside of her, how hard and hot he felt. He reached his hands up and pulled her down against him, slowly thrusting his hips upwards and listening to the sound of her crying out in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot, each and every time.

“Ria—“ he moaned out, and held her close. With the haunting reality that lingered in his mind, what if she hadn’t made it back alive?

 

                Hank once again woke in before Ria in the morning, he turned his head to see her laying beside him and on his arm, but he could see her back and all the scars and recent wounds. They had been healing nicely. He reached his hand out and touched her skin lightly, a soft groan echoed from her side of the bed before she turned over and snuggled close to him, clearly still wanting to sleep. But when he pressed his lips against hers, she moved close to him, “Thought you were sleeping?”

“No, I wasn’t—“ she smirked and cupped the side of his face, “had some old man staring at me—“ she winked playfully.

“You can fuck right off, Ria—“ he pulled away from her and sat up on the edge of the bed.

She sat up and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, kissing and nipping at his neck. But they sat there, wondering what was going to happen to their jobs, “I better get going—“ she climbed off the bed.

“Where?”

“Well first of all, I should go and pay for my motel room or else my things are going to end up on the street. And secondly, I should see about moving my things back into the house...after it’s been power washed..."

“Or you could—“ he stopped himself, unsure of whether he should ask, “Get your things done. I’ll see you tonight?”

Her heart dropped a little, wondering what he was gonna say, “of course, I’ll meet you at Jimmy’s bar—“ she bent down and kissed his lips lovingly and left the bedroom to grab her things from the dryer.

“Don’t do anything stupid today, Ria.”

He heard the front door shut and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how he would avoid going into work today.


	22. CyberLife

It had occurred to her that she did end up leaving with most of Hank’s clothing on, as he had ripped her pencil skirt. Thank god...and didn’t have much else left other than some heels and a blouse. The taxi ride to the motel seemed forever, but hurried into the front office when she got there, “Goddamn it, I’m sorry—Joseph—“

He shook his head, giving her a confused look, “Don’t know what for, Ria. You’re paid up until tomorrow.”

She stood there holding a roll of 20’s, “Oh...well here, should cover me for about another week—“

He took the money, “Don’t you have a home to go too? Not that I mind the business but...”

“Yeah, things were a little rocky. I’ll be outta your hair soon, Joseph.” She went to leave the office, when he spoke up.

“A man came by looking for you.” She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, “said he would wait for you at your room, not sure if he’s still there though...”

It was Connor, she was sure of it, “Yeah, thank you.” Her eyes went up to where her room was as she walked up the steps not being able to see anyone, until she rounded the corner, “Connor?” it almost didn’t look like him, he was dressed differently.

“Yeah...” he looked at her, “I need to talk to you.”

“I don’t know, what you’d need to talk to me about, Connor…” she moved near him to open her door and walked inside the room.

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened at Kamski’s place—“

“Don’t!” Her voice quivered as she spoke, “don’t remind me. I know what you fucking did…” She ran her fingers through her hair, “what do you want, Connor?”

He walked close to her, so very close and reached his hand out, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Ria…it killed me to see you like that-- “

“You shot her in the fucking head!” the room was starting to feel small and suffocating, “I thought you cared about me. I thought you were…human.”

“I am. And even if you don’t feel the same… I will always cherish those close moments with you. Touching you. Kissing you…making love to you—“ He pulled her close, cupping the side of her face. What was she doing? Why didn’t she pull away? He pressed his lips deeply against hers, and for a moment she gave in, letting her body lean into his.

She pushed him away, "What do you know about love--"

His brown eyes watched hers, “whatever your answer is, I need to know you’ll still help me, regardless…”

“Help you with what?” What the hell did he want to ask her? She waited, feeling like her mind was about to pop.

“Do you love me?”

The question hit her hard, but she knew the truth, no matter how much it hurt, “No…”She walked over to her case and picked up a pair of black jeans and a white blouse, turning her back to him as he asked.

“Do you love Hank?”

 Her heart pounded hard in her chest, as she stood there, “why— does that matter to you?”

Connor walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder, “because it’s okay that you do—“

“I didn’t say—“

“You can see it when you’re around him.”

She smiled softly, “Hank’s been through a lot with me. He’s a fucking prick sometimes, but… he’s my prick.”

He smiled for a moment, finally getting back to what he wanted to ask her, “I need your help though...”

“I’m almost afraid to know, with what?” She walked into the bathroom to change, “You found Jericho, didn’t you find what you were looking for?”

“I’m helping Markus…and I need to get back into CyberLife, figured it might be easier if you came—“

The bathroom door flung open as she stood there, fixing her hair, “Are you insane? Why the hell are you going back there?”

“Markus needs help, there’s a warehouse in the CyberLife tower. It’s filled with thousands of androids…they can help end this war.”

After what she did the night before, a part of her thought this wasn’t a good idea…however she didn’t want to do nothing. Maybe she could help. “Alright,” he looked at her, “what do you need me to do, Connor?”

 

_Hank’s gonna kill me..._

 

 

The light from Ria’s phone reflected in the small space of the taxi as she sat with Connor, looking as they neared the CyberLife Tower, “Hank’s gonna kill me...”

Connor smirked, “he cares in his own way.”

“Better put those cuffs on now, we’re almost there...” she didn’t feel very well, this was risky for the both of them. She fixed her blouse and pulled out her badge...well, Hank’s badge, “Hopefully he won’t notice his badge is missing...” she ran her fingers along the metal before placing it back into her coat pocket.

They reached the entrance of the CyberLife Tower, “Ready?” Connor looked at Ria, sensing her distress.

“No—but it’ll have to do...” she grabbed onto him and pulled him out of the Taxi as they walked by a few guards and into the building. She had never been there before, Kamski had done very well for himself.

They walked up to a guard, he looked at Ria for a moment, “Who are you?”

“Lt. Ria Quinn, DPD.” She flashed “her” badge for a moment, “I have my orders to bring him in, for decommission.”

The guard nodded his head, “Follow me. We’ll escort you.”

Connor chimed in, “Thanks...But I know where to go.” 

“Maybe,” the guard looked at the both of them, “but I have my orders.”

Ria grabbed onto Connor and unlocked the cuffs as they began to walk with the guards through the building. Her heart pounding hard in her chest as she miraculously made it through the scanner, without letting up her lie. They walked into the elevator, now what were they going to do?

“Agent 54, Level 31.”

**“Voice recognition validated. Access authorized.”**

The elevator started to make its way up the building, Ria looked over at Connor and then at the list of areas in the building. He turned to look at her for a moment, as she moved as close as she could to the back of the elevator, before Connor rammed into the guard on the left, and into the guard on the right. She back away as two gun shots sounded off in the small space, the two guards falling down onto the ground, lifeless.

“You asshole!” she hit Connor, “you didn’t say anything about killing anyone!”

“I had no choice—“

“That’s a fucking lie.”

He touched the key pad, **“Please indicate you identity and destination.”**

“Agent 54. Level -49” it always creeped her out that androids could copy their voices.

**“Voice recognition validated. Access authorized.”**

“I can’t believe you shot them...”

“I’m sorry, Ria. I know—“

“Don’t...let’s just—get this done...”

 

*****

 

Hank sat at Jimmy’s bar, looking down at his phone. What the hell was he thinking? And what the hell was she doing that she couldn’t make it to the bar tonight? A lot of bad thoughts clouded his head a he sat there, before the sound of Connor’s voice caught his attention.

“Lieutenant Anderson...I’m glad I found you.”

Hank looked over from the corner of his eye, “What the fuck do you want?”

“It’s Ria... She’s in trouble. You need to come with me now—“

“Shit—“ Hank stood up and hurried out of the bar with Connor.

 

*****

 

They got down to the warehouse and walked out of the elevator, “Fuck—there must be at least a thousand in here, if not more...” she looked around the warehouse and pulled out her gun, “Go—do your thing...“ Connor walked ahead and over to one of the androids and extended his hand out, grabbing onto him as he began to transfer the code.

A voice caught Ria’s attention and her heart dropped in her chest, “Easy, fucking piece of shit!”

“Hank—“ she whispered and turned to see another Connor, holding a gun. She lifted up her gun, pointing it at Connor, “H-hank—“

“So, this is where you went—“

“Let him go!” she yelled at the other Connor. He smirked and pointed the gun at her before pulling the trigger, a bang echoed in the warehouse as she fell down onto the ground, the right side of her chest screaming in agony.

“Ria!” Hank went to move forward, but held back as the gun rested back on him.

"I--I'm--fine--" she gritted through her teeth. The pain was unbearable, she wanted to scream but was afraid the other Connor would silence her... for good.

“Step back, Connor! And I’ll spare one of them...”

“Sorry, Connor... “ Hank looked down at Ria, seeing a lot of blood pooling onto the floor, “This bastard’s your spittin’ image...”

“Your friend’s life is in your hands. Now it’s time to decide what matters most! Him...or the revolution?”

“Don’t listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!”

Connor looked at the other one, “I used to be just like you. I thought nothing mattered except the mission...But then one day I understood.”

“Very moving, Connor...But I’m not a deviant. I’m a machine designed to accomplish a task and that exactly what I am going to do!”

Ria coughed as she turned her head to look up at Hank for a moment and then looked over to where her gun was. Perhaps she could reach it...or maybe she would die trying.

“I’m sorry, Hank! You shouldn’t have got mixed up in all this!” he looked down at Ria, analyzing the pain she was in, “the both of you!”

“Forget about me, do what you have to do!”

“Enough talk!” the other Connor pressed the gun closer to Hank’s head, “It’s time to decide who you really are. Are you gonna save your partner’s life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?”

Ria was worried, but when he backed away from the android, her heart felt some relief.

“Alright, alright! You win...”

Hank went and grabbed onto the other Connor’s gun, pulling it down and trying to get it from him, “H—hank!” she yelled out, the other Connor pushed Hank down as they began to shoot each other. Hank crawled over to Ria and held her in his lap, “Asshole, you could have—“

“I know—“ he looked down at her wound, there was a lot of blood, “Why did you come here—“

She smiled with some blood lingering in her mouth, “Don’t—change the subject--” her fingers went up and touched his face, her eyes feeling a little heavy, “I love you, Hank—I’m sorry—I didn’t say it before when I should have.”

“Fucking right—“ she cut him off as her fingers pressed against his lips.

“Take—my gun. You need to stop them...” she motioned over, her gun a few feet away, “hurry...I’ll live, don’t worry—“

“You better...” Hank pressed his lips lightly against hers before he stood up and picked up her gun, pointing at the two Connor’s. He left Ria lying down at his feet, her breathing light as she looked at the two of them.

“Hold it!” Hank yelled as they both stood up and looked at him.

“Thanks, Hank. I don’t know how I’d have managed without you... Get rid of him, we have no time to lose.”

Hank swayed between the two of them, “It’s me, Hank! I’m the real Connor.”

“One of you is my partner...The other is a sack of shit. Question is, who is who?”

“What are you doing, Hank? I’m the real Connor. Give me the gun and I’ll take care of him!”

“Don’t move!” he yelled at the both of them.

“Why don’t you ask us something? Something on the real Connor would know.”

Ria sat up and leaned against Hank’s legs for support, “Uh, where did we first meet?”

“Jimmy’s bar! I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to a scene of a homicide. The victims name was Carlos Ortiz.”

Connor looked upset and had realized something, but she didn't hear what he said.

“What’s my dog’s name?” Hank pointed the gun at Connor.

“Sumo. His name is Sumo.”

“I knew that too. I...”

“My son, what’s his name?”

“Cole. His name was Cole. And he just turned six at the time of the accident...”

She felt her heart breaking at his words and knew Hank didn’t talk about Cole a lot...not even to her. But this was the first time in a long that she even heard the truth of what happened.

“It wasn’t your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery but no human was available to do it...So an android had to take care of him...Cole didn’t make it. That’s why you hate androids. You think one of us is responsible for your son’s death.”

“Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate... He was the one that took my son from me. Him and this world, where the only way people can find comfort is with a fistful of powder...”

“I knew about your son too! I would have said exactly the same thing! Don’t listen to him, Hank, I’m the one who—“

A bullet shot through the other Connor’s head, as he fell down onto the ground, dead. Ria smiled softly, “it’s—over...”

“I’ve learned a lot since I met you, Connor. Maybe there’s something to this...Maybe you really are alive.” Hank bent down and grabbed onto Ria and pulled her up, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, “Maybe you’ll be the ones to make the world a better place... Go ahead, and do what you gotta do.”

She looked up at Hank, “You did good.”

He held her close as they both watched, as the androids began to touch each other’s shoulders, “Wake up.”

“Wake up.”

“Wake up.”

The sound of thousands of “Wake ups” echoed in the warehouse and watched as they all came alive. But the wait seemed too much for her, she felt uneasy, and couldn’t stay there any longer.

“H-hank...I don’t feel so good—take me to the hospital.”

“Yeah,” he helped her walk through the warehouse back towards the elevator. Ria turned and looked over at Connor, smiling softly.

“Thank you, Connor--”

The elevator doors closed on them, her hand gripping tightly onto his shoulder, “hang on—“

“I feel--really tired...”

“Stay with me, I’ll get you to a hospital—please—“ they reached the first level, as Hank held tightly onto her, trying to help her walk.

“I—don’t think I’m going to make it—“ she lost her footing and fell onto the ground, Hank grabbed onto her and started carrying her bridal style.

“You’re not fucking dying on me!” she rested her head on his chest, his heart was pounding hard and fast.

“I love you—“ she whispered against his chest and closed her eyes.

Hank rushed out of the CyberLife Tower, shoving and yelling at anyone that got in his way. He reached his car and placed Ria in the back seat, “Hold on—“ but the realization had dawned on him, if there weren’t any human doctors, or any androids...what would happen to her? It was starting to feel like Cole all over again, Hank turned on the car and began to make phone calls.


	23. An Unknown Angel

It almost felt like a dream with how long she was out, and could have sworn she heard Hank, either yelling or swearing at someone. She woke to a woman’s voice, so soft and warm and familiar, “Ms, Quinn?”

Ria opened her eyes slowly, trying to blink through the blurriness before finally focusing on the woman in front of her, “Chloe?”

She walked over and grabbed onto the empty IV bag, “Glad to see you’re awake—“

“Wait—“ Ria sat up and cringed at the pain in her shoulder, “where—am I?” the room was brightly lit, but outside a few lights decorated the view, it was still night.

“Mr. Kamski’s place.” Chloe placed a cup of water on the bedside table, “Lieutenant Anderson requested Elijah’s help, felt that the hospital would have been a worse place for you to be.”

“Oh—“

The door opened and Elijah walked in, “Thank you, Chloe. That’ll be all.”

She nodded her head and walked by Elijah, shutting the door behind her. He walked over and sat down on a chair near the bed, “Your partner, Lieutenant Anderson.” Ria looked over at him, “persistent, isn’t he?”

She laughed softly at the thought, “that’s putting it mildly...”

“It’s nice to be able to have androids that won’t sway from what really matters. Chloe wasn’t programmed for surgery, but did a good job...considering.”

“Thank you. You didn’t have to help me...”

He smirked, “I’m sure your Lieutenant would have shot me, if I hadn’t.” He looked over at her, watching her closely, “you’re welcome to stay till you’re healed up...though I have to say, it's such a shame—“ he stood up and walked over to the side of the bed, and sat down on it.

“What’s that now?”

He reached his hand out and ran the pad of his thumb along her lip, “That you’re wasting such time on your Lieutenant.”

She pulled her face away, feeling pissed off...the nerve of this guy, “Good news then...that’s not for you to decide.”

“You’re right.” His eyes ran along hers, “I was sorry to hear about your mother.”

“It was a long time ago, Mr. Kamski. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“You look so much like her and act so much like her—“

Her cheeks turned red as she shook her head, “Are you trying to tell me something?” with the way he was talking...it almost sounded like he knew her mother on a personal level.

He smiled, pulling away from the bed, “Should you ever tire of your Lieutenant, Ria. You know where to find me.”

“Excuse m—“ she went to speak when Hank opened the door, just as Elijah was about to leave.

“Ah, Lieutenant Anderson—“

“Out of my way, Mr.Kamski.” he hurried past him and over to Ria. Elijah stood there for a few moments watching the both of them and then finally, exited the room.

Hank walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, his hands reached out and pulled her hard against his chest, “I’m—so glad—“

She closed her eyes, feeling a few tears cloud her eyes and ran her hands along his arms, “Are you okay?” her voice squeaked out.

“Hey, leave those fucking questions to—me—“She pulled away and stood up from the bed, she didn’t want to be there, “wait...are you sure you’re—“

Her hand grabbed onto his and pulled him up, “I’m human, Hank. But I’m a tough ass.”

“You’re right.” He chuckled and reached his hand out to cup her face.

“Let’s go home and wait this war out...”

Hank wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to walk with her out of the room, “So, if it’s alright with you. I had your things moved to my place.”

“Oh? I see...” really deep inside, she was bursting with glee.

“Yeah, you know. Better place to keep your things. And if you want to stay, for a long time—you can.“

“You’re really bad at this.” She laughed and kissed his cheek, “I’d love too. Besides...I’m planning on selling the house anyways. Think it’s time to move on.”

“Can't fucking argue with that.” She walked through the house with Hank and as they walked through the pool room, Hank stopped as he looked over at Kamski, “head out to the car, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay, Hank. Sure I can make it the 50 feet?”

“Get the fuck outta here—“

She smiled at the comment, there was the Hank she knew and walked out the pool room.

Hank walked over to Kamski who was sat in his chair, looking out the big bay windows, “I wanted to thank you, Mr. Kamski. I know I had intruded into your home. Anyways thanks—“ Hank turned to leave when Elijah stood up.

“Take care of her, Lieutenant.” His voice echoed in the room and Hank turned back to face him.

Hank didn’t like where that conversation was going, “Always have and always will...Asshole.”

Elijah smirked at the comment and watched Hank finally leave the room.

 

Hank walked outside in the cold air, and over to the car where Ria was, waiting for him to come out, “So—should I ask about you and Kamski? Or—“

“About what? I wasn’t involved with him...”

He raised his eyebrows, “really? Well the way he was talking about ya—“

“It’s cause he knew my mother...and from what it sounds like, it was on a personal level and to be honest, I don’t ever want to think my mother was a cougar—and wipe that damn smile off your fucking face.”

He smirked, “What? It’s cute when you’re all annoyed.”

“That’s really nice of you, Hank.” She looked back over at Kamski’s place, “come on—let’s go...”

 

 

The news was flooded with the protest that was going on downtown; she sat down with Hank on the couch as they watched the news, her hand gripping tightly onto his and his arm wrapped around her waist.

**“Civilian movement will be strictly controlled, the right to assembly is suspended, all electronic communications are restricted and I have granted enhanced powers to our security agencies. In addition to these measures, all androids must be handed over to the authorities immediately. Temporary camps are being set up in all our major cites to contain and destroy them.”**

“What!” she sat forward, “what the fuck—they’re...killing them.”

“There’s not much we can do.” He held her and pulled her back.

**“Is it true that the androids could hack our IT systems, like nuclear power plants and military bases?”**

**“All androids working on sensitive sites have been neutralized and all IT systems have been suspended to avoid any risks of hacking. The situation is under control.”**

It was madness, and it was starting to piss her off, just listening to their president talk.

**“What can you tell us about the assault that happened last night?”**

**“The FBI raided an abandoned freighter in Detroit at 10:45pm yesterday. Several thousand androids were destroyed or captured. Our forces are now combing the streets to ensure that none go through the net—“**

“Fuck this—“ she pulled away from the couch, “I can’t, Hank. I can’t fucking listen to this. It’s murder, they’re justifying cause they can’t fucking see past their noses!”

“Do you really expect humans to understand?”

“I need a drink—“ she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, taking a swig from the bottle. Hank walked over to her and touched her shoulders.

“Okay, give me the bottle, before you drink me out of house and home—“

“Fuck you—“

Okay, she was pissed. He grabbed onto her and picked her up, “I think you need a little cool down, Ria—“

“No—I don’t! I’m not drunk!”

“Nope, but you’re fucking angry and you need to calm down—“ he took her into the shower and placed her down in the tub before turning on the cold tap, the water shooting out and spraying all over her.

“Hank!” she screamed out before he turned the water off and kneeled down on the floor. She was still holding onto the bottle. Her breathing was hard and her lips were quivering.

“Done?”

“Yeah,” she took another swig and stood up from the tub, “I’m done—“

His hands grabbed onto hers as he pulled her out, the sound of the TV echoing in the small space.

**“At dawn today, November 11 th 2038, thousands of androids invaded the city of Detroit—“**

She was soaking wet as they came back out into the living room, watching the TV, **“According to our sources, they originated from CyberLife warehouses believed to have been infiltrated by deviants. Given their overwhelming numbers and the risk of civilian causalities, I have ordered the army to retreat. The evacuation of the city is underway at this very moment. In the coming hours, I will address the Senate to determine our response to this unprecedented situation. I know that public opinion has been moved by the deviants cause. Perhaps the time has come for us to consider the possibility that androids are a new form of intelligent life. ”**

“Thank you!” she yelled out. Finally, it was like they now understood.

“That, son of a bitch did it.” He smiled as she leaned against him.

**“One thing is certain: the events in Detroit have changed the world forever. May god bless you and may god bless the United States of America.”**

Relief is what they felt, there was something to this and a change was finally made for the better.


	24. 2 years later...

“HANK!” she yelled out, her voice echoing through the house.

He hurried into the living room, “What have I told you about yelling that loud?”

“Nothing,” she grinned from ear to ear, “really you haven’t.”

“Uh huh.” he walked over to her, “so what’s wrong?”

There was an album in her hand as she held it up for him to see, “LOOK! I finally found a record of Jimmy Scott.”

He grabbed onto the record and looked at it, “this is why you screamed?” his eyes caught hers as he placed it down, “I think I need to put that mouth to better use—“

“Pervert—“ she smirked.

His lips pressed against hers deeply, pulling her close, “however—“ she pressed her fingers against his lips, “I wanted to dance with you.”

“I don’t dance—“

“You do now!” she snipped at him.

“Are you pregnant or something? You’ve been moody the last month—“ it was that moment, she could have said something and would have too eventually. They had talked about having a child. A part of her knowing it still killed him that Cole wasn’t around.

The record began to play as she grabbed onto his hands and moved with him slowly, “And if I am?”

He stopped moving and got down onto his knees, as he lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach, which both tickled and aroused her. What the hell was he getting at? Her fingers ran through his hair as, “As much—“ she stifled a laugh, “I am enjoying this—you’re tickling me!” he pulled her down onto the ground, as she laid on her back.

His lips continued to press against her stomach, before sliding downwards, nipping her skin and pulling down her pants.“you’re right— I could get used to dancing—“ 

“We can’t—Connor is coming to see you, remember?”

“Ah fuck—“ he stopped and crawled upwards to her, “Just to let you know—“

This was it, the moment she was waiting for, perhaps one of the scariest moments she’s ever felt. Thoughts of him leaving her. Him freaking out or leaving the house. There were endless possibilities in her mind.

“It can’t be an if, when you already know. Which I know you’re pregnant.”

How could he know!? She started to think, where the hell did she hide that damn stick? “What the fuck, Hank! You’ve known for a month?”

“Well, if you didn’t leave it in the living room—“

“I threw it in the garbage, how—“ she stopped, “Sumo! Goddamn it. Teach that dog of yours not to go in the garbage!”

Hank pulled her close, feeling his cock pressing against his pants, twitching against her, “Can’t make any promises.”

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“I thought this would be more fun. And I was right.” She smacked his chest lightly, but moaned as he grinded against her, “we have a few minutes...” his lips hovered just above hers.

“Hank...” her fingers ran along his beard.

“Come on, Mrs. Anderson--“ he rasped and pulled her pants off before sliding down his, “we need to celebrate—“

“What if Connor walks in—“

He smiled against her lips, “then... he can fucking see how much you’re mine.”

“I love you,” she smiled and moaned out, as he slid inside her.

“I love you too,” he held her close and moved against her lovingly as the music continued to play in the background.

 

_**“I ask the sun and the moon,**_  
 _ **the stars... that shine.**_  
 _ **What's to become of it.**_  
 _ **This love of mine**_.”


End file.
